


幻觉丛生

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 【哨向】你不在的世界，只是一场盛大的幻觉。剧情向为主。POV模式。哨兵向导架空设定。开放式结局。





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

你不在的世界，只是一场盛大的幻觉。

一

三年前。

城郊外墓地，是清晨八九点钟的光景。

那时细雨飘摇，连绵不断，天和地都是灰色的，只有静默伫立着的三座崭新的白色墓碑，和墓碑前两道深黑的人影，是这里唯二不同的颜色。

穿着谨慎庄重的辰巳，一手为身旁年幼的城户纱织撑着伞，另一手则持着圣经。

他以低沉而平稳的声音念着悼词：

“……我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在……”

他身旁只有十来岁大的女孩怀里抱着三束鲜花，沉默地聆听着辰巳的祷告。念着词的时候，辰巳依然分出一分心神来关注她。纱织虽然未低头，但她的身量委实太短，辰巳只能注意到她不像寻常孩子一样露出伤心或是恐惧的表情，她的眼神太过平静，以至于面容上甚至流露出一种超出年纪的成熟和淡然来。

“……你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。”

女孩凝视着墓碑，忽然她缓缓蹲下身，依次将怀里的鲜花郑重地轻放在三座洁白墓碑之前。

见纱织马上要踏出伞的范围，辰巳说话声不由地顿了一顿，他小心地挪动着手中的雨伞，以确保纱织不会被雨淋到。

他继续念着， “在我敌人面前，你为我摆设筵席；你用油膏了我的头，使我的福杯满溢……”

他话音未落，女孩便站起了身，踱着步，轻轻抚摸过墓碑上的名字们。

辰巳的目光不由自主地随着她的指尖在墓碑上扫过，他在心里默念着：

史昂。

撒加。

艾俄洛斯。

而当她收回手时，辰巳的悼词也念到了结尾。

他念着：“——我一生一世必有恩惠慈爱随着我；我且要住在耶和华的殿中，直到永远。”

祷告完毕，辰巳单手合上圣经。片刻沉默后，纱织以清脆的声音念出了悼词最后的结尾：

“愿逝者安息，阿门。”

※

三年后。

下午三四点钟的时候，雨下的很大。雨水不停冲刷着玻璃，一波一波，沉闷中透出喧嚣。

卧室的窗帘半遮半掩，屋里也没开灯，但外面的天实在是太暗，只有电脑屏幕上浮着的冷光隐约照亮了床头柜周围的一小块地方。

已经播完了的音频还在沙沙地响着。撒加在确定不会有新的讯息再传递过来后，就侧过身，调出早已安装好的自毁程序，把这台笔记本电脑曾近记录过的数据统统销毁干净。之后，他又俯身从小腿处抽出一柄哑光处理过的匕首，一把扎进了电脑的硬盘处。

电脑沿着匕首爆出一串噼啪的电火花，紧接着不过两三秒就彻底沉寂下去。

电脑运作的嗡鸣声完全散去，卧室里顿时陷入一种可怕的沉默。在房间外阵阵雨水声的掩盖下，这卧室如同与世隔绝，连心跳声都清晰可闻。

终于，房间的一角传来一声轻笑。

撒加抬眼看去。艾俄洛斯极为放松地翘着腿靠坐在单人沙发上，他的面容在昏暗的环境中看不清楚，只有那双祖母绿的眼睛似乎在熠熠的发着光。

一如既往的耀眼夺目。

之前在撒加破译情报的时候，艾俄洛斯一直在擦枪。现在注意到撒加正在盯着他，他便把擦枪的绒布放在一旁，翘着的腿也好好放下来，手肘支在膝盖上，前倾过身体，饶有兴趣地也打量起撒加。

他手里依旧把玩着他的枪。修长有力的手指如情人般爱抚过金属的枪身，他缓慢地握住枪柄，昏暗光线下，枪柄上刻着的蔷薇花在他的指缝间妖娆绽放，隐隐散发出诱人的香气。

深情注视着撒加夜海一般深邃的蓝眼睛，艾俄洛斯吻了吻他的枪，用一种喑哑又随意地语调问着：

“狩猎要开始了，你开心吗？”

撒加也注视着他，脸上浮出一个茫然的笑，轻轻嗯了一声。

他说，“我早已等这一天……望眼欲穿了。”

※

已经下了一个多钟头，这雨水还没有停下来的迹象。

艾欧里亚站在二层楼梯边，有些烦躁地来回踱着步子。密集的雨声在他耳边络绎不绝，哗哗啦啦地仿佛能持续到天长地久。

“你应该感到镇定。”在艾欧里亚看不见的地方，卡妙似乎已经察觉到了他的不安，于是通过耳机如此说道。

“啊，也许吧。”

艾欧里亚的视线穿过楼梯转折处那个小小的玻璃窗向远处眺望，哨兵优秀的视觉叫他能望得极远，极真切，窗外每一丝雨滴坠落时的情景如同加载了慢镜头，缓慢而又清晰。

全世界都这样缓慢而从容地运转着。

“这是天然的白噪音。”卡妙说着，“对哨兵有好处。”

哨兵的感官过于敏锐，而雨水落地的声响则为他们建立起一层天然的屏障，叫外界炫目又嘈杂的感官刺激弱化下来，像是加上了一层毛玻璃，朦朦胧胧的，让哨兵自然而然地感觉放松。

如果不是有任务在身，对于艾欧里亚来说，今天本该是个好日子。

可是，他有任务。而这连绵不绝的雨水则完全把这次的任务毁了。艾欧里亚心不在焉地想着。雨水会变成麻木己方的最好工具，也能成为保护敌人行踪的最好掩蔽。这么厚重的雨水，万一出什么事，他们连追踪都来不及。

似乎是能感觉到他的担忧，卡妙又说，“再有一分钟，穆就要完成交接了，准备好撤离。”

忽然，米罗的声音插了进来，“等等，有个人上楼了。”

湿哒哒的凌乱脚步声从楼下传上来，艾欧里亚立即聚精会神地听起来，那个人跺了跺脚，就朝着楼上大步走来。他的身影很快就出现在艾欧里亚的视线中——那是个穿着灰色冲锋衣的男人，上衣的下摆几乎要垂到膝盖去，雨水不断地从衣角淌下来。那个人除了露出来的遮阳帽，还套上了冲锋衣宽大的帽子，整个人缩在笨重的衣物下，他压着头，脚步很急地冲上楼，像是迫不及待地要去换衣服。

可能是这楼里的原住民，他身上没有任何信息素的味道，是个普通人。但艾欧里亚依然抱着两臂暗中警惕着，那男人连看都不看他一眼地就飞快从艾欧里亚身边经过，上楼去了。他的脚步声一直持续到四楼才缓了下来，之后便是悉悉索索地听不清楚了。

这捣乱的雨声。艾欧里亚皱了皱眉，说，“他去了四楼。”

卡妙简单地说了声收到，米罗则哼了声。

事情直到现在都进行的很顺利。穆那边轻轻说了句收线。艾欧里亚听见二楼中间的一个房间里传来不少人轻手轻脚移动起来的声音。

艾欧里亚吸了口气，打起精神来，仔细观察着四周。

他们现在身处旧城区的一栋老旧公寓楼里。这一片的房屋大多低矮，三四层是最高的了，得益于老城区曾经良好的规划，这里的街区并不复杂，房屋建设非常保守，没有多少适合狙击的地点。再加上这一片几乎没有哨兵和向导的存在，给圣域的哨向特战队的侦查和清扫工作带来了极大的便利。

接头工作已经顺利完成，接下来的就是要把三名目标人安全地带回圣域就好了。

这么想着，艾欧里亚忽然听见哆哆的细响，是从楼梯口的窗户传来的。他下意识扭过头，看见一只灰蓝色的鸽子落在小窗户外面奋力琢着玻璃。

似乎注意到了艾欧里亚的视线，鸽子停了下来，歪着头用红色的眼睛盯着他。

“哪来的鸽子？”

艾欧里亚轻咦了一声，他觉得那鸽子眼熟，却想不起在哪里见过，便迟疑了片刻。但紧跟着他全身的危机感都炸开了，一股极度危险的感觉刺进他的大脑里，他猛地回身朝着目标人所在的房间冲去——

那一刹那，开门的吱呀声，玻璃破裂声，还有人的惨叫和枪响，几乎同时响起！


	2. Chapter 2

二

当那个黑影从空中落下时，米罗下意识地扑地一滚，一连无数发子弹哒哒哒扫射了进来，地上暴起一片尘雾。

飞溅的水泥块砸在米罗身上，叫他哼了出来。米罗从地上翻身而起的时候也拔出了枪，朝着不速之客的方向连开数枪，子弹用完后他就弃枪揉身扑了上去。

入侵者鬼魅似的破窗而入，卷着一身玻璃碴落了地，他扔掉手里的微冲，身体一晃躲过米罗的攻击，又拔出了一把枪对着挤在门口的三名目标人物扣动了扳机。

穆趁着他闯进来的时候勉强把两个人推出了门外，剩下的一个女人因为太过吃惊而僵硬在原地，中枪后发出一声惨叫就倒在了地上。

穆来不及救她，只能暂且跳出门外躲避入侵者的枪击。好在米罗的进攻很快又跟了上去，招式凶狠地朝着暗杀者袭去，逼得对方不得不放弃射击。

暗杀者老练的闪过米罗的攻击，毫不停留地朝着那剩余的两个目标继续追去，几乎是一个眨眼就快叫他冲出门外。

公寓楼房间狭小的空间极不适合枪战，穆深吸了口气凝聚起精神力发动了一次精神冲击。属于顶尖向导的强大精神力如海潮般拍向那个入侵者，但却只能徒劳地止步于对方的精神屏障。穆甚至不能确定自己的攻击有没有给他带来任何伤害，那个人动作没有丝毫停滞或变化，马上就要冲到门口去了！

入侵者刚从门口探出头，就被及时赶到的艾欧里亚和卡妙给挡了回去，他被迫后退一步。米罗此刻正在他的身后，入侵者顿时陷入了包围之中。

他矮身硬抗了一记米罗的拳头，身体向左侧一滑。趁着这时候，艾欧里亚和卡妙也进到房间里来，和米罗以犄角之势将那名入侵者逼进墙角。

可电光火石之间，一声枪响突兀响起，击在艾欧里亚脚下，叫他的动作不由地慢了半拍。入侵者眼尖地抓住空子从这细小的缝隙中溜了出去，两步便跨到窗户边，蹬上窗沿就要往下跳。

“不许动！”

穆以双手持枪，枪口牢牢对准入侵者的后心。

入侵者的动作猛地停了下来。米罗三人借此机会小心翼翼地再度朝他包围上去。

却不料那个人忽然说了一句话，“你们在看着我吗？”

“什么？”

所有人都下意识朝他看去。穆突然感受到冰寒入骨，他的本能在尖叫着躲开，但他却发觉不了危险究竟出自于哪里。

下一刻，他们与入侵者之间的地面上突然爆炸，气浪扬起的灰叫整个屋子都浑浊起来。

米罗反倒是冲上前去，越过气浪和迷雾一把抓住了入侵者的肩膀。他试图拉住对方，手上却只攥住了对方的外套。那个家伙像条白鱼似的滑溜地跳进了雨幕，从衣物中解放出来的湛蓝发丝几乎是擦着米罗的脸颊扫过。

米罗瞪着眼前一闪即逝的入侵者的脸，愣在原地。下一刻艾欧里亚从他身边挤过，也跟着从窗户一跃而出，卡妙也是如此。他们俩钻进雨幕追了上去。

直到听见了穆的咳嗽声，米罗才勉强回过神来。但他依旧保持着一副难以置信的吃惊表情。

穆试了试倒在地上的女人的脉搏，沉默地摇了摇头后，抬头看向米罗。

“发生什么了？”

却还没等米罗回答，他们的耳机里传出艾欧里亚震惊的喊声：

“哥哥！”

※

三个小时后，在完成暂时的转移工作，以及确认了周围的安全，特战队的五人在餐厅召开了紧急会议。

穆拿来了听装的绿茶和咖啡，分别发给在座的人。

“说说吧，这次我们到底面对的是什么样的敌人？”

穆先开了口，但紧跟着的是一片死一样的沉默。

从他们撤回来起，所有人都浸泡在一种诡异而又荒谬的气氛当中。艾欧里亚脸色格外阴沉，米罗则是混合着震惊和疑惑，卡妙似乎在思索着什么，只有沙加还是那么高深莫测的样子。

“沙加？”穆试着叫了一声，“你观察到什么了吗？”

他和沙加是队伍里的向导，有负责统筹和控制全局的责任。这次任务当中，穆因为擅长安抚和制作精神屏障，被分配到了安抚目标人，指挥大家的任务。擅长观测和侦查的沙加则负责暗中监视全局，以确保没有意外发生。

另外三名哨兵，米罗在明面保护，卡妙和艾欧里亚则在暗处盯梢，不叫任何可疑人员靠近任务目标。

本来他们的计划详尽可靠，但意外依旧发生了，还发生得如此措手不及。那个入侵者的袭击突如其来，如同锋利的匕首电光石火之间就撕破了由三名哨兵和两名向导共同织起的严密防护网。而且他的战斗力也格外强大，虽然战斗时间只有短短数十秒，但他同时抵抗住三名哨兵，一名向导的正面攻击这一点，也足以令人印象深刻。

穆思索着名单之上有可能具备这样强悍力量的人，可惜却毫无线索。

“强大的向导。”沙加闭着眼说，“盛大的幻觉。”

“幻觉？”艾欧里亚惊疑出声，他脸上挣扎的神色很明显，低声自言自语着，“也是……”

卡妙反问，“对方是向导？”

沙加点了点头。

穆也怀疑起来，“真的是向导吗？他给我的感觉更像是一个哨兵。而且，当时他应该还有一个同伴在场吧？”

他求证似的看向其他人。

艾欧里亚说，“是的，当时有人开枪，所以才叫那个家伙有机会从包围中逃脱，可恶……可那个人给我的感觉应该是个普通人。他身上没有信息素的味道。”

“我们也不是用了掩盖信息素的手段，再说了，普通人有这么好的身手吗？”米罗没好气地说，“能和三个哨兵对着打？”

所有人都沉默下来。拥有出乎常人的敏锐感官和身体素质的哨兵，即使不做任何训练，也是远超出普通人的战斗机器，更何况是他们这样一群为了战斗而训练出来的哨兵特工呢？即使是同样等级的哨兵，也很难在以一打三的情况下从他们的围攻下全身而退。

更何况对方还抗住了一次穆的精神冲击。虽然穆并不是擅长攻击的类型，但他的力量也不是一般向导可以比拟的。

那样坚固的精神屏障……穆很确定自己感受到了哨兵和向导所独有的精神屏障。如果他面对着的不是一个同样擅长防守的向导，那么也极有可能是一个结合过的哨兵——经由结合过后加强的精神链接的加持，和他的向导的暗中支持，哨兵也可以拥有毫不逊色的精神屏障。

穆认为后者的可能性要更大一些。

“我认为敌人至少有两个。”卡妙看了艾欧里亚一眼，“一个在明，一个在暗。”

“那么，和我们正面交锋的是哨兵？还有另外一个向导躲在暗处？”

这样，似乎也能解释他在战斗中感受到恐怖威胁。穆思索着，那是来源于无形无质的精神攻击的威胁，很可能当时那个在暗处的向导就锁定了他，企图以他为突破点给哨兵创造撤退的机会。

但米罗很快摇了摇头，“不对，和我们交手的是向导。”他冷笑起来，“我看见了他的脸。”

“你也认识他？”艾欧里亚惊讶地说。

“嗯，是撒加。”

几乎所有人都倒抽了口气。

米罗看向坐在对面的卡妙和艾欧里亚，“你们也差不多吧，艾欧里亚喊得那句我也听见了——哥哥——你们难道也看见艾俄洛斯了吗？”

艾欧里亚艰难地点了点头，“是的。虽然只有短短一眼，但我可以确定……”他低下头去，死死咬着牙，所有人都看得见艾欧里亚脸上纠结起来的表情。

穆叹了口气，虽然这样一来他的猜测就完全对上了——一对结合过的，实力强大的哨兵和向导。

虽然主要的进攻者和辅助者的角色完全颠倒了。不过对方是撒加的话，也并非不可能。

不过一个事实就可以把以上的猜测全部推翻了。

“这不可能的，我们都知道，那两个人明明早就不在了。”穆摇着头说。

卡妙则补充道，“三年前的营救任务，无人生还。”

“那这究竟是怎么回事？”

“难道有人伪装成他们？可恶！”艾欧里亚猛地站了起来，一拳锤在桌子上，愤怒地低吼，“这种事绝对无法原谅！”

“我们都理解，艾欧里亚。”穆释放出自己的精神力，安抚起愤怒的狮子来。他看了看周围的人，卡妙依旧是面无表情，但他周身散发出的气息也很是不善，米罗虽然是笑着，但笑容冷冰冰的，只有沙加，坐在穆对面的沙加，还保持着一贯高深莫测的形象，闭着眼睛不说话。

只是他的唇角，较之往常，要微微翘起了一点。

不妙啊。穆心想着，“沙加你不再说两句吗？你对当时的情况怎么看？”

沙加缓缓睁开了眼，他澄澈的蓝眼睛里似乎什么都不能留下痕迹。

“穆哟。”他开口说，“这只是一场盛大的幻觉，何必认真呢？”


	3. Chapter 3

撒加至今还记得那时落到他脚边的共鸣炸弹的模样。黑色，体积不大，像一只小巧精致的女士香烟的烟盒，被人轻轻一抛就飞出去很远。

落地的时候也只发出了很小的咯噔一声，之后，整个世界都彻底变了。

专门针对哨兵和向导所研制开发的国家战略级概念武器，共鸣炸弹，这种奢侈的武器哪怕是财大气粗的圣域，海界，亦或是冥界，都是拿不出来的，研发和制造这种武器所需要的财力，物力，人力，都恐怖到了一个难以想象的境界。

最关键的是，这种纯粹针对哨兵和向导所独有的，那种特殊又缥缈的精神力讯号所研发的武器，必须要经过无数次苛刻残酷的试验才能确保一定有效。在制造的过程中，不知道多少哨兵和向导的生命被就此消耗。以哨兵和向导为主要战力的三个特殊组织，也不可能故意消耗自己的有生力量来制作这种虚无缥缈的概念武器。

不过，对天使——这么多年一直孜孜不倦地研究，追求着哨兵和向导极致的力量的恐怖组织来说，会研发出这样的武器倒也是一件情理之间的事。

共鸣炸弹实在是一种非常恐怖的武器，如果能被大规模生产的话，顷刻间就可以杀死全世界的哨兵和向导，而且，还对普通人毫无损害。

其实也并非是对普通人无害的。撒加能隐约地回忆起来，在他的精神力因为炸弹彻底暴走，精神屏障被彻底撕碎之时，他的感官和精神感知被无限的扩大，外界的讯息和人的情绪山呼海啸一般朝他涌来，那一瞬间，他精神力被撕成无数细丝，不由自主地粘连住了他感知范围内的所有人。

紧接着，暴走的精神力和多到撒加远远无法承受的海量信息就沿着这无数的细丝朝着那些人涌了过去，摧枯拉朽一般地摧毁着他们——无论是普通人，还是哨兵或是向导，统统逃脱不掉——直至他们彻底承受不住这样的精神攻击而就此死亡。

这纯粹是一种无法自控的，自救一般地本能发泄。可即使是在一刹那就杀死了不少人，也并丝毫没有减轻撒加的负担。那些死去的，将死的人的恐惧与绝望，在空气中几何爆炸似的繁殖增长着，扭曲着凝聚在一起，在他的本就已经摇摇欲坠的精神世界里掀起风暴。

他的精神世界支持不过两三秒，就彻底崩溃了——

是的，精神世界被摧毁的时候是什么样子呢？撒加想不起来。

可能隐约地跟世界末日差不多吧。

无休止的痛楚在翻滚着。他仿佛能听见自己的灵魂在尖叫，全世界都在尖叫——可他还不想就此死去。他还有必须要保护的东西。

可暴走的力量并不像放过任何可以被摧毁的东西，它转眼间就摸进了他内心最深处，撒加竭力隐藏着的，最后的精神联系上去。

他只能眼睁睁看着——

 

之后，世界便沉没了。

血水汇成了海，他眼前是一片血蒙蒙的雾，鼻腔和嘴巴里全是腥甜的味道，身体很痛，头也很痛，他跪在地上。

也许是过了一分钟，也许过了很久。当撒加再次能隐约感受到自我意识的时候，他只能感觉到一种寂静。

精神力所能触及的无限的空间里，只有死一般的寂静，如坠虚空。

但脚步声让他回过神来。一个模糊的，幼小的身影朝他靠近，对他伸出手——

犹如神恩。

 

“……又做噩梦了吗？”

熟悉的声音在耳旁响起。撒加缓缓睁开眼，眼前黑乎乎一片，可能已经是晚上了吧。

“真可怜。”对方开着玩笑将手撑在撒加脸旁，撒加不由自主地歪头去看他。房间里实在太暗了，撒加的五感——特别是视力，不像艾俄洛斯那样敏锐，他只能看见一大坨黑色影子堵在身旁。

撒加翻身起来，打开了床头灯。

暖黄色的灯光将卧室照亮。艾俄洛斯收回手，把身体拧回去，在床边坐好。撒加看他又缓缓擦起枪来。枪托上的蔷薇绚烂地绽放着，在灯光下闪烁着华美的光芒。

真是改不掉的习惯。撒加想着的时候，下意识摸了摸自己的右腿，那里也绑着一把枪。一把枪托上刻着羽翼图案的枪。

这么多年来，它从不离身。

过了会儿，艾俄洛斯背对着撒加说，“你得先吃点东西。头还疼吗？”

“没关系的。”撒加回答。

“一个打四个，还是五个？但最后沙加并没有出手对吧？”艾俄洛斯琢磨着说，“你可真敢玩，不怕把自己赔进去？”

“当时发现的时候已经太晚了。”撒加解释了一句，过了会儿又说，“只是，是该更惊讶于天使的残党竟然投靠了圣域，还是圣域居然收留了天使的残党……”

撒加攥紧了被子。艾俄洛斯停下动作，扭过头来看他，说，“早就知道冥界没那么好心。他们估计已经收到了那些人要投靠圣域的消息，却一点都不告诉我们，是准备看我们窝里斗吗？”

艾俄洛斯啧啧了两声，尽管这么说着，他脸上没有一点愤怒或是懊悔的痕迹。

这些情绪对他们来说，已经毫无用处了。就算真的要和圣域对上，也已经完全无所谓。

“我唯一没想到的是，圣域会这么郑重地对待那几个人。”撒加眨了眨眼，“他们应该已经毫无用处。”

“我想也是，不过谁知道呢。”艾俄洛斯放下枪，摸了摸撒加的脸，“接下来要怎么办？我更希望你能好好休息一下，我能感受到你的精神状态很糟糕。”

撒加握住了他的手，“那就先休息一会儿好了。接下来还有硬仗要打。那些人必须死。”

“是啊是啊。可那几个孩子看上去要比之前成熟多了，如果想在不伤害他们的前提下干掉他们的保护目标，可不是件容易的事哟。”

艾俄洛斯微笑着，如是说道，“撒加可要更加努力啊。”

※

巡夜时，艾欧里亚早早地就察觉到穆在朝他走来。

他坐在椅子上，头也不抬地说，“如果是安慰的话，就不用说了。”艾欧里亚顿了顿，“我不会因为这点事就失去理智，下次那些人要是还敢回来，我肯定会狠狠揍他们一顿。”

穆拉开另一把椅子坐下，“谁说我来安慰你的，只是巡逻无聊了来找你说说话。”

艾欧里亚这才抬起眼看他，穆笑得很平和，有一种天然的安抚人心的味道。他落座的时候，非常自然地把用牛皮纸裹着的东西放在了桌子上。

从纸包着的外形来看，应该是一把枪。艾欧里亚从那个包裹上嗅到了开始腐败了的血腥味。

“今天没轮到你巡逻。”艾欧里亚说，“你刚才是去和圣域联系了吧。”

“没错。”

“那，雅典娜的情况怎么样？有好转吗？”

艾欧里亚想起城户纱织来，她是圣域本代的雅典娜，三年前被天使绑架过，似乎也被迫接受了一些人体试验。近期她的身体状况突然急转直下，据说很可能是当年被绑架后留下的后遗症，可圣域的人却对此不能说是束手无策，但却也找不出根治的办法，要不然他们也不会在此时决定接受天使的残党的投降，还派重兵过来保护那些人渣。

如果不是明确知道对方是自己这次任务的保护目标，而且对方还是女人，怒火中烧的艾欧里亚说不定在见到她们的时候就会冲过去狠狠揍他们一顿。

所有天使的人都是他的敌人。

“只能说不好不坏。”穆苦笑了一下，“希望等到时候我们把人送到就能找出原因吧。”

艾欧里亚点了点头。

穆转开话题，“关于撒加和艾俄洛斯的事，你还记得多少？”

“看哪方面吧。”艾欧里亚觉得不舒服起来。他又想起在追击过程中一闪即逝的艾俄洛斯的身影。即使对方只出现了短短的一秒，他也不会认错。

而且，艾欧里亚后来又想起了一件更重要的事——那只灰蓝色的岩鸽，正是艾俄洛斯的精神向导。难怪当时会看着眼熟。

“那你记不记得艾俄洛斯曾经有只枪？”

“枪？那种东西哥哥多的是。”艾俄洛斯最爱玩枪，他收藏的枪支数不胜数，艾欧里亚的柜子里至今还锁着很多。

“那你认不认识这一只？”穆把手边的包裹推给艾欧里亚，示意他打开，“这是从死亡的目标人物身上搜到的，我觉得有些眼熟，你来看看。”

艾欧里亚有点疑惑地拆开牛皮纸。纸包着的枪是用很特别的材料做成的，手指在枪身上抚摸而过时，甚至隐隐有种被吸附的感觉，枪的外形也很漂亮。尤其是枪托的部分，上面刻着的蔷薇花异常惹眼，在灯光下妖娆地绽放着。

注视着那朵朵盛开的蔷薇花，艾欧里亚顿时倒抽了口气，他在枪身上摸索着，很快，一个小小的又不起眼的凹凸便印在他的指尖上。

哨兵敏锐的感官将那道纹路传进艾欧里亚的脑海里，彻底粉碎了艾欧里亚的所有幻想。

SG，是撒加名字的缩写。

“这确实是哥哥的枪。”艾欧里亚说，“这把枪他从没离身过，也从来不让别人碰。他只在当初撒加和他交换之后展示给我一回。但是——”

艾欧里亚深吸了口气，“这把枪是怎么落到天使的人的手上的！”

面对艾欧里亚爆发的冲天怒气，穆表现的非常平静。

“你不是知道的吗？”穆说，“三年前的那场营救任务。”


	4. Chapter 4

艾欧里亚的脸色顿时白了下来，但很快又变得通红，咬牙切齿起来。

穆知道他想通了这其中的关节，所以只能叹了一口气，说，“今天死掉的那个女人，卡珊德拉，她应该是从三年前那次任务中存活下来的天使的残党。”

而且很有可能就是杀死了艾俄洛斯的人——穆心想着，要不然那个女人也不会拥有这把枪。

艾欧里亚咬住嘴唇，努力地压下自己的怒火，“那她是怎么从那种情况下活下来的？不是说当时在场的人全死了吗？”

“这样的形容并不准确。”穆摇头，“你看，雅典娜不是活下来了吗？当初被一起绑架的冥界和海界的两位小少年似乎后来听说也没什么事。当时圣域的救援队在与营救小组失联的三个小时之后才到达，在此期间，残留的天使的人趁机逃跑了也不算意外。”

“那，哥哥他们……”

“艾欧里亚。”穆又叹了口气，“你觉得如果，只是如果，艾俄洛斯还活着的话，有可能丢下这把枪不管吗？”

穆看着艾欧里亚，对方也明显是知道他的话外之音，只是侥幸地不想面对现实。

其实穆是认得这把枪的。先不提这把枪是由史昂老师亲手制作，那特殊的工艺穆只要看一眼就能认得，再者说——记忆中的艾俄洛斯经常一边和撒加聊天一边擦枪，次数多到即使穆从没特别注意过，也牢牢地记住了这把枪。还有枪身上那特殊的手工花纹，无论是谁，只要见过这把枪，就一定会有印象。

艾俄洛斯也对这把枪宝贝得很，平时精心保养就算了，战斗或者训练的时候也从来不用——很有一种要白白浪费这把特制的枪的奢侈感觉。但只要稍微想一想这把枪对艾俄洛斯的纪念意义，穆就没什么好抱怨的了。

“或者说，就算艾俄洛斯不小心弄丢了枪，他活了下来，那他为什么不回圣域？”穆补充道。

“好的，我明白了。” 沉默片刻后，艾欧里亚抿了抿唇说，“下次再遇到今天的人，我绝对不会手下留情。不会再像这一次让他们跑掉了。”

“这也不是你的错，我们都很意外。”穆说，“不过，你放心，所有侮辱死者的人都要接受惩罚。绝对不会轻易放过他们的。”

※

从艾欧里亚那里离开后，穆又遇见了米罗。

“今天似乎也轮不到你执勤吧？”穆说，“怎么一个个的都睡不着觉。”

“嘛，刚刚重新确认了一遍周围的安全，还有明天要走的路线。”米罗回答，“其实你也不用惊讶，不仅是我，我们这一队人里面没有一个睡得着的。”

“睡不好会影响明天的精力。”

“明天我们就要换乘飞机回圣域了吧？”米罗说，“那时候天高地远，敌人想打也打不着我们，那才是好好休息的时候。”

认真地说，今天的敌人来得太蹊跷了，应该是有人泄露了圣域的情报。这么一来，不仅回程的路线不再安全，连圣域在这座城市里布置的安全屋也没一个是安全的了。

所以在遇袭后的片刻商量后，特战队决定带着存活的两位目标人来到一个早年从未使用过，但却被废弃的安全屋。这里很多年前就不在圣域的安全屋名单上，鲜少有人知道这个地方。值得庆幸的是，这里的安全系统依旧正常运作着，足以给特战队和他们的目标人们提供一个舒适并且安全性很高的休息地点。

如果问题真的出在情报泄露上，那现在敌人应该在顺着他们原本的行进路线，或者圣域在这里的安全屋名单进行搜索。只要他们能平安度过今晚，明早圣域就会有新的力量抵达，届时返程的路应该会从容很多。

反倒是这个晚上，是最危险的。

穆很明白为什么现在大家都睡不着，即使如此，他依旧劝了一句，“但至少天亮前稍微睡一睡吧，明天还有一场硬仗要打。”

米罗转口说，“你和艾欧里亚的谈话我都听见了。”

穆默然不语。

“你就这么肯定对方不是真的撒加和艾俄洛斯？”

米罗不自然地弹了弹手指，穆知道这是他觉得紧张的时候的小动作。

“你认为对方是真的？”

“冒充艾俄洛斯的那个我没看见，当然不知道，但我看见的那个，那么近的距离，我能确定他没有易容。”

“是吗？”穆说，“我知道了。”

米罗紧紧盯着他，“三年前的事情圣域至今都瞒得很紧，所有任务中的牺牲者都是秘密下葬，连你和艾欧里亚都没能参加葬礼……艾欧里亚是不像会追究的人，但你呢？穆，我不相信你对此没有一丝一毫的怀疑。再者说，你这么努力劝说艾欧里亚下次遇敌的时候不要留情，恐怕是知道了什么吧？”

“你可比艾欧里亚难哄多了。”穆笑笑说。

“这算是默认吧？可以要求共享情报吗？”

“我只能说，当初任务中发生了很大的变数和意外，为了不引起恐慌所以才进行了严格的保密。另外，你不用怀疑敌人究竟是谁，他是谁都不重要。因为撒加和艾俄洛斯确实已经在任务中牺牲了。”

“这么肯定？你见过尸体吗？说不定躺在郊区公墓里的是两具空棺哦？”

“艾俄洛斯的我不知道，但撒加的……”穆迟疑了一下，“当年的医疗记录和医疗视频都还好好地保存着，我不太认为埋在那里的会是空棺材。”

米罗倒抽了口气，“那今天看见的那个人是怎么回事？这下子能够确定对方确实是冲着我们来的吧，要不然何必伪装成他们的样子？不，不对。”

米罗摇摇头，“就算是伪装也不可能伪装得那么像。当时情况紧急认不出来，但后来慢慢琢磨着还是能够确定的，他的身形和动作都很熟悉……就算伪装也太夸张了！”

“这个……你听说过加隆这个名字吗？”

“……这是？”

“撒加的孪生弟弟。”

※

凌晨三四点钟的时候，撒加走在空旷无人的大街上。

夜风很凉，他拢了拢衣领。

——冷吗？

艾俄洛斯的声音通过精神链接在他心底响起。

——可以提供免费的拥抱哦。我这里很暖和的。

撒加微微笑了笑。

——别闹。

他也通过链接回答他。

如此深入和坚固的精神链接大概是哨兵和向导结合后的最好的福利。无视空间的距离，只要想，就可以听见对方的声音，感觉到彼此的存在。两人之间联系着彼此的无数精神丝线，构筑起坚固而又舒适的茧，让他们能安心地享受和彼此灵魂触碰的感觉。

——谁闹你了？

艾俄洛斯说。

撒加能想象得到艾俄洛斯说这句话的神情，一定是又装作无辜老实的样子，眼睛却闪啊闪的，明显是在说谎。

艾俄洛斯完全不适合说谎——但与其这么形容，倒不如说是他懒得认真完善他的谎言，总是随便说说，不当回事，再加上他一副老实认真的外表，说什么谎话都能叫人一眼看穿。

不过实际上，艾俄洛斯要真想骗谁，那他还从来没露出过马脚来。就算撒加这个谎言大师也看不出来。

——在想什么笑得那么开心？

——想你骗我的时候。

——我骗过你？

艾俄洛斯故作惊讶。

——是没少骗过吧。

艾俄洛斯闷笑着。

——谁说的，你有证据吗？

——正是因为抓不住证据才难办啊。每年的生日聚会，练习场上开的玩笑，纪念日的礼物……哪一回你没骗过我？

——你不是也玩得很开心吗？

艾俄洛斯呼呼笑着说——这时候耍赖太不像话了。

——好好好，你想骗就骗吧，有本事你能骗上一辈子？

——如果是你的话，我可会好好努力的。

——真是谢谢了。

 

此次的目的地已经近在咫尺，撒加停下脚步，望着那栋白色的楼。这栋旅馆位于城市中心的边沿，被四周高大密集的商业楼包围着。现在虽然很晚，但街上仍不时的有行人经过。

真不知道该说是不是太走运了。如果艾欧里亚他们随便找个别的地方，不说是圣域的安全屋，哪怕是间普通的旅店也好，都会让撒加稍微头疼一下。可他们偏偏选了这里。

这只能说是运气问题了。撒加甚至有点期待起来，如果是在这个他曾经亲手布置过的环境下进行狩猎，说不定今晚就可以把恩怨彻底了解。

深吸了一口气，稍微平复下心情后，撒加打起精神来，慢慢地把自己的精神力散布出去，小心地改变自己的精神屏障，在确保不暴露自己的前提下，尽可能多的收集外界的讯息。

以他自身为中心，一副庞大而细致的三维地图就此展开。海量的信息犹如潮涌般朝他袭来，撒加从容不迫地将其分类，在脑海中的图景里标注起来。

两名向导，三名哨兵，数十位普通人。

原本他是做不到如此大规模的侦查活动的，但三年前的共鸣炸弹刺激到了他的精神力，让他可以“看到”更多更远的东西，虽然并不是很细致，但也足够了。

在确认了目标的所在地后，撒加开始改变自己的精神力的性质，他闭上眼，开始制造要达成此次任务所必需的幻觉伪装。

他的能力，就是制造幻觉。悄无声息，如真似幻的幻觉。

这么说起来，撒加才是最适合骗人的那个，只要眨眨眼，就可以让对方掉进一个幻觉丛生的陷阱。

 

忽然，艾俄洛斯插话进来。

——撒加，你想过……以后要做什么吗？

——没有。

撒加有点迟疑。

——怎么了？

他反问道。

——……你想过回到圣域吗？

——你觉得我们还回得去吗？

虽然并不是全部出自自愿，但撒加也没什么好抱怨的。没有人可以逼他选择了和冥界合作，向天使复仇。而三年以来，他也差不多达成了自己的目的。天使已经被彻底瓦解，剩下还活着的，除了不知为何圣域突然要保护起来的那三个人以外，只是些什么都不知道的小虾米。没必要为了他们再浪费力气。

只有那三个人必须死。这是他们给自己下达的最后的任务，无论付出什么代价也必须完成。

想了想后，撒加又说。

——这时候想这个也没用了吧？

——也是。

艾俄洛斯的声音和平常无异，很是平静。于是撒加点点头，接着说。

——我们的时间不多了，艾俄洛斯。没有时间再犹豫了。


	5. Chapter 5

盖亚从卡妙手里接过热可可，低声说了句谢谢。

杯子里轻轻晃动着的深色液体让盖亚不由自主地想起卡珊德拉，想起她那双同样颜色的大眼睛。

“他们不会放过我们的。他们不会的。”

这三年来东藏西躲的日子里，卡珊德拉常常这么念叨着：“我们早晚会死，就像他们一样。被撕成碎片。只要我们还是天使，只要我们曾经是天使，只要我们曾经参加了那次计划只要我们那一天曾经在那里！”

“他们不会放过我们的！逃不掉的！”

卡珊德拉歇斯底里的叫喊让盖亚不寒而栗。

在冥界向天使宣战的最初，她们这些曾经秘密参与过守护者计划，掌握着天使最尖端技术的科学家就立即更改身份，销毁过去，远离天使总部，过起了贼一样东躲西藏的日子，只求不暴露自己的身份。事实证明，她们这样的行动是完全正确的。

三年前刚开战的时候，天使似乎还能牢牢地压制住冥界，而且海界和圣域的袖手旁观也让天使自负起来。但在一年之后，这一切就彻底改变了。冥界的力量犹如山呼海啸般一夜之间横扫过天使的各大基地，这是天使头一次认识到在地下战争中，最顶尖的哨兵和向导的组合，能发挥出怎样的威力。

不，其实三年前，守护者计划失败之时天使就该认识到这一点。那时候，在圣域为了营救被天使绑架的继承人而发动的救援行动中，天使就该认识到自己所掌握的，那所谓的强大力量和尖端科技，究竟是个多可笑的笑话。也不过是一两个小时的功夫，天使曾经炫耀帝拥有着铜墙铁壁一样的防御的实验基地就被彻底攻破。

想到这里，盖亚不禁怀疑起来，就凭着这样孱弱的天使，最初怎么能成功同时绑架了圣海冥三界的继承人，把他们带进实验基地的呢？

要知道当时在实验基地里，如果不是最后动用了共鸣炸弹，她们这些残兵败将连逃命的机会都没有。

盖亚打了个寒颤，努力把关于三年前发生的惨案从脑海中清除。

为了转移注意力，她朝哈耳皮厄看去。哈耳皮厄蜷缩在沙发的另一端，抱着毯子瑟瑟发抖，卡妙正试图把另一杯热可可递给她。盖亚有点怜悯她，哈耳皮厄曾经是个骄傲蛮横，却又意气风发的漂亮女人，打天使失势之后就变得像一个听见了青铜相击的声响的鹰身女妖，整天都惶恐不安地乱转着，任何一点小的刺激都叫她大喊大叫，更何况今天目击了卡珊德拉的死呢？

“盖亚小姐，哈耳皮厄小姐。有些事情我们想向你们确认一下。”

盖亚抬起头，不知何时卡妙放弃了塞给哈耳皮厄热可可，转而拿了平板电脑过来，在她们面前坐下。

他以双手持着平板，电脑屏幕的冷色荧光衬得他面无表情的脸看起来更加冷酷。

盖亚不由自主地瑟缩了一下，她知道眼前的人是个相当优秀的哨兵，强大，敏锐，又富有行动力和攻击力，任何一丝一毫的不妥都逃不过他锐利的眼睛。

“什么事？”盖亚下意识扫了哈耳皮厄一眼，对方也正惊恐不定地看向卡妙。

“我想重新确认一下，你们对今天的袭击者，有没有印象。”

“他们……不是冥界的人吗？”

“还不能确定。除了冥界之外，还有其他人在追杀你们吗？”

“恨着天使的人太多了吧……怎么可能都认得出来。”

天使从诞生以来就不是什么慈善组织。它隐秘地以各种手段收集了不少哨兵和向导，和有觉醒为哨兵和向导的资质的人来进行各种活体实验。只不过天使保密工作做得极好，又有足够的钱财和势力消灾，行事也极为低调，尽管偶尔有些风声传出，有不少人恨天使恨得牙痒痒，却始终没掀起什么风浪。

终于， 天使不再满足于用普通的哨兵和向导进行研究，他们做了一项至今足以让所有天使高层人员后悔的狂热决定——

守护者计划。

天使绑架了传闻中拥有代代相传的特殊能力的三界继承者，痴心妄想地想要获得超越哨兵和向导能力极限的神奇力量。

盖亚至今为当年的疯狂而感到震惊，那可不是孤零零好欺负的独身向导或是哨兵，那是冥界，海界，圣域——三个集合了全世界最顶尖的哨兵和向导的特殊组织。是藏在深沉海面下的庞然大物。

盖亚甚至怀疑起来，究竟是什么人能让一向低调的天使突然疯狂起来，究竟是谁把天使高高捧起，又让它悲惨地摔进地狱？

 

“是这样吗？”卡妙问道。

盖亚皱起眉，“我当时也说了的，即使是在天使当中，我们的身份也是最高机密。从冥界开始追缴天使，直至天使覆灭，我们的身份都还没有被任何人发现过。我们也知道永远躲下去不是办法，才会想这个时候来投靠圣域的！可谁知道、谁知道——”

“我知道了。”

卡妙冷冰冰的声音让盖亚激动地话语戛然而止。盖亚打了个寒颤，闭口不言，只是看着卡妙把手里的平板电脑展示给她们。

“请问你们见过这几个人吗？”

卡妙示意她和哈耳皮厄注意屏幕上的照片。

第一张照片是有着一头翠色长发和红色眼睛的男人。盖亚和哈耳皮厄都摇了摇头。

第二张照片上是金棕色短发，绿色眼睛的男人，他看上去要比第一张上的人年轻一些，大概二十岁出头的样子。

“不认识。”哈耳皮厄很快摇头否认。

但盖亚不由自主地多看了几眼，她隐隐觉得这男人眼熟，却记不得在哪里见过。

卡妙也一定注意到了她的犹豫，却并没说什么，手指一滑，把第三张图片展示给她们看。

那是有着湛蓝色长发和眼睛的男人，照片上他的表情有些失真，朦朦胧胧地微笑着……

一声惨叫让盖亚猛地惊醒过来，不知何时卡妙跪在了她的身前，两手抓着她的手臂，力道大得简直要被盖亚钉在沙发上——要不是如此，盖亚说不定现在已经滑下了沙发。她此刻心跳得厉害，手脚软得像没有，大量的汗水如同雨下一般打湿了衣服，后背瞬间粘腻腻的一片。

“你见过他。”

此时再听卡妙的声音，盖亚忽然觉得有点心安。

“什么时候？”

“三年前。”

“在哪里？发生了什么？”

“在第一实验室……”

盖亚以为那个噩梦早已终结，她竭尽全力地想忘掉那时候地狱一样的世界，可地狱仍旧在她最措不及防地时刻找到了她。

不，卡珊德拉说的没错，只要那一天，她们是天使的人，参加了守护者计划，在那座实验基地——她们就永远被诅咒着，永不解脱。

“……他们突破了第三道防线，马上就要进入核心试验区了，我也没办法，没人能挡得住他们，就算很多守卫去阻止他们前进，但我知道根本没用……”

“他们是谁？”

“……这个人……还有前一张的那个……”

盖亚虚弱地动了动手指，把照片倒回第二张，给卡妙看。她现在想起什么时候见过他了——他就是那个刚刚勉强爬上悬空走廊，却被失去理智的同伴一枪击落，掉了下去的家伙。

那时候盖亚对这个棕发男人只是远远地惊鸿一瞥，但即使隔着那么远，她也看清了那男人脸上闪过的极其复杂的表情。

这一定是个惨剧。尽管并非出自本意——那个蓝发男人的精神强度要远超出盖亚的预料，共鸣炸弹爆炸的时候他居然勉强抗住了第一波冲击波。但尽管如此，那个男人也离崩溃不远了，他甚至无法控制自己的本能，当意识到有人在靠近的时候，他完全是下意识地拔枪射击。

亲手击杀了自己的同伴，尽管并非出自本意，这依旧是个讽刺。要是那时候那个蓝发的人真的失去了一切理智就好了，这样至少他还不会太痛苦。但偏偏他没完全崩溃，眼睁睁地看着惨剧发生是一种什么样的心情呢？

难以想象。盖亚只知道紧接着那个蓝发的人就崩溃了。从他身上爆发出的那种强度的情绪风暴，即使她只是个普通人，也似乎能体会到那种切骨的痛。

盖亚不禁颤抖起来。

一道暗含着奇异力量的声音忽然响了起来，几乎是肉眼可见的，盖亚感觉到自己的恐惧被驯服住，安静下去。她朝着声源望去，是那个坐在另一边，一直没开过口的沙加。

沙加平静地询问：“你们为什么如此害怕？”

盖亚又想起当时的画面，她无力地形容着， “你听见过活着的灵魂被魔鬼拖进地狱时发出的惨叫吗……我听到过。很可怕。”

“很奇妙的形容。那他为什么惨叫呢？”

盖亚很想笑，不管是谁亲手杀了自己的朋友，同伴，或是队友之类的人，都会想惨叫吧。但她却不想提这个，她又不是丧心病狂，于是故意隐去最惨烈的一部分转而说，“共鸣炸弹你们知道的吧？那种东西就在他脚边爆炸……没反应的，才不正常吧？”

“共鸣炸弹……”

卡妙微微有些动容。盖亚心里忽然滋生出一种报复的快感——那时她就站在那两个人前方的防护网内，亲眼目睹所有惨剧的发生。

她不是向导或者哨兵，只是一个站在防护网内的普通女人。可炸弹爆炸的那一瞬间，席卷了整个基地的向导和哨兵的哀鸣，她也隐隐地能听到。紧跟着，又是一副同类相残的惨剧——这样的惨剧究竟会在这个基地里上演上多少回？又有多少本可以逃过一劫的可怜的家伙被发了疯的向导的情绪所感染，跟着一起发疯？

不，没有在防护网内的人，一个都逃不了的。

看，即使是那些强大而傲慢的哨兵或是向导，在一个小小的，无害的炸弹面前，还不是脆弱得不堪一击？

 

突然，沙加站了起来，引得盖亚下意识朝他看去。

沙加并没多余的动作，他注视着门外，轻描淡写地说了一句：

“他来了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“共鸣炸弹……是因为共鸣炸弹所以才保密的吗？”

听见了耳机里传来的，卡妙那边的谈话，米罗悚然一惊，对穆质问道。

穆微微露出错愕的表情，但很快又变成了了然，他似乎嘀咕了一声“原来如此”。米罗瞥了他一眼，有点头疼地说，“那种概念武器，居然真的制造出来了吗……天使究竟是什么样的怪物啊。”

不过如果是真的共鸣炸弹的话，那倒也能理解圣域为了不引起恐慌所以才封锁消息。

“在普通人眼里，我们才是需要防备的怪物吧？”穆意味不明地说着。

米罗哼了声，刚想反驳些什么却只听到电力被中断时而产生的长而悠远的嗡鸣，下一个秒，他周围顿时陷入一片漆黑。

“该死的！来了吗？”

米罗快速地拔出匕首来，折身后退一步与穆默契地背对背警戒起来，他们等待了片刻，却不见隐藏着的备用发电机运作起来。看来敌人对这里的情况也并非是一无所知。

米罗极力将感官放大，漆黑一片的走廊在他的锐利视线下显出朦胧的轮廓来，楼下旅客的凌乱脚步和惊叹声接连响起。米罗立刻意识到不仅是备用发电机被敌人所控制，埋在楼层之间有着独立电力供给的噪音阻隔装置也被敌人所摧毁。那恐怕这里用来迷惑和分散敌人的迷宫装置也应该落入敌手了。

重物与地板摩擦产生时产生的粗粝声响，似乎在提醒着米罗入侵者对这个旅馆的安全设置简直是了若指掌。他甚至可能比圣域的人还要了解这个地方。

但这怎么可能！米罗暗暗想着，就算那个人真的是撒加的弟弟，也不可能知道这么多圣域的秘密，甚至连今晚负责检查安全设备的米罗他自己，都没能摸清如何操控那些迷宫装置呢！

“走！回房间去——”

穆的话音还未落，只听一阵刺耳蜂鸣在这片空间里响起，紧跟着他们都头顶的灭火器也喷出了大量的白雾。

干扰哨兵感官的噪音，再加上干扰向导感知的特殊雾气。米罗咬牙切齿地想着，这次的敌人还真是有备而来。

※

灯光灭掉的时候，沙加拖起软在沙发上的两个女人就退到了墙壁边沿，同时甩出一柄匕首割断了拉起来的厚重窗帘。

窗帘顿时萎顿在地，外面世界的灯光和月光透过玻璃窗泄了进来，屋内的装修摆设，立马在卡妙眼中变得清晰可见。可还不过一两秒，兜头而下的大量白雾又让这间房间陷入了如梦似幻的境地。

“米罗？”

卡妙试着呼叫了一下，耳机里只传来滋滋的杂音。他把耳机扣出来扔掉，悄无声息地潜伏到了门的附近。如此大费周章地折腾，他们接下来要面对的不是海量的敌人，就是一定是雷霆一击。

卡妙以左手持枪对准大门，右手反握住匕首。

“沙加，听觉强化。”

沙加的精神力转眼像温水般包裹过来，卡妙感觉到自己的听觉几近无限地扩展开来，犹如无数的触角，柔柔地伸进了空气当中，连噪音里每一次音量的细小变化都仿佛能听得一清二楚。

他集中精神，让那些干扰的噪音从自己的脑海里不断弱化，试图从中捕捉到任何异样的声响——

极细微的脚步声终于出现在了门外，如细针般戳进到了卡妙的神经，卡妙毫不迟疑地扣住扳机，手中的枪猛地喷出一道绚烂火线。

子弹在门上和墙壁上炸裂的声音转瞬淹没了噪音，而在枪声和爆炸声终于停止的那一刻，整个房间有一瞬间显得格外寂静，让人不自觉地松懈下来。

一道黑影就在此时蓦地出现，如同闪光一样在卡妙眼前一闪即逝。

弃枪，前冲，挥臂，所有动作一气呵成！卡妙手中匕首闪电般刺向入侵者心口！

却只听一声衣物撕裂之声，卡妙的攻击居然落空了。他紧跟着折身紧追，一直默不作声的沙加的精神力突然暴动，精神冲击犹如水波一般在这空间席卷而去，仿佛卷走了无数无形之物，叫卡妙眼前世界蓦然一亮。

与此同时，入侵者已经与卡妙错身而过，朝着沙加身旁两人冲去。

早已等候多时的沙加摆出了迎敌的姿势，碧蓝的眼睛在月光下闪过冰冷的光辉。

但下一秒，这个房间里突然响起两声枪响。房间的玻璃窗稀里哗啦碎了一地。入侵者硬生生收住脚，顿步折身侧翻，卡妙趁此机会拔枪射击，入侵者的动作也是不慢，险之又险地避开卡妙的火线，从窗边翻下就又消失不见了。

这一次卡妙没有再去追他，他转头喊了一声沙加，刚刚那两声枪响来得过于突兀，卡妙甚至没注意到那个入侵者是什么时候拔的枪。

“我没事哟，卡妙。”

沙加的声音如往常般平静，这让卡妙稍微放心了一点，但空气中越发浓重的血腥味却也不是骗人的。卡妙将疑惑的目光投向沙加，沙加则偏了偏头，卡妙顺着他下巴指着的方向看去，只见哈耳皮厄倚在墙边，手捂住胸口，满脸的难以置信。

但很快，她的手就不由自主地垂了下去，暴露出她胸口绽放的血色花朵。

哈耳皮厄的身体沿着墙壁歪斜滑下，在墙上留下一道深色的印记。

死一般的寂静在这片空间里蔓延了不过三四秒的样子，就听几声细微的咔咔声，头顶上的灯闪烁了两下，就柔和地亮了起来。

一切仿佛回归正常。

除了一只灰蓝色的岩鸽。卡妙看见它从破掉的玻璃窗外快速地飞走了。

※

白天的时候又下起了雨。雨水很是厚重，扑扑地打在货车的车皮上，发出沉闷的声响。

撒加听着雨声醒过来，刚睁开眼的时候脑子昏得和外面的天气一样，什么都思考不了，只觉得是一片无声又漫长的空白。足足等了很久，思维才再度缓慢地活跃起来，他把手覆在脸上，懒洋洋地不想动。

“这时候睡懒觉也太过分了吧。”

艾俄洛斯佯装抱怨地念叨着。撒加无所谓地笑了笑，却又不动弹，反而重新合上了眼睛。

“快醒醒，你想一路睡到圣域总部吗？”

“听起来不错。”撒加慢吞吞地评价了一句，歪了歪头，睁开眼睛看向坐在身边的艾俄洛斯，“你怎么还在这？”

“要不我该在哪里？”艾俄洛斯被他噎了一下。

“之前……该你打掩护的时候你居然敢溜号……”

撒加想起那枚射进他脚边的子弹，要是他速度再快上一瞬，就要身首异处了。

“就算是我也阻止不了这种完全意料不到的事情吧？”

艾俄洛斯把脸都凑了过来，一只胳膊搭在撒加肩上，搂住他，亲昵得把两人之间的空气统统挤出去。

撒加稍微动了动，扯到了手臂上被卡妙刺伤的地方，轻微的疼痛让他觉得有点清醒起来。

“害怕吗……那时候？”艾俄洛斯轻轻吻了吻撒加的头发。

“啊，稍微有点。” 却完全不是因为那颗差点射中他的子弹。

撒加挪开了视线。

是另外的东西，和他自己有关。撒加知道自己的精神状态一直都不是很好，即使当初在冥界休息了接近一年的时间，也不过是勉强恢复到能保持清醒的程度。之后，他就毫不犹豫地加入了对天使的围剿行动中去，更是把自己亟需解决的糟糕情况置之不顾。

破碎过的精神世界仿佛永远都有着伤痕，即使勉强愈合了，也迟早会再度开裂。到那个时候，自己会变成什么样呢？撒加不太确定。他只知道对于现在的他而言，记忆中的空白片段越来越长，无意识地走神越演越烈，甚至连睡眠和清醒也变得无法控制起来。一把无形的剪刀把他的时间剪得支离破碎，只留给他满地的断章。

也许用不了多久，他的时间就会蔓延成彻底的空白。虽然这样的结局在三年前他恢复意识的那一刻起就已经意识到了，这样的一天迟早回来，可撒加却不想它到的那么早，或者至少在那一天到来之前，他得行动起来。他还有很多的事情要解决。

幸好，现在只剩下最后一项任务尚未完成了。

只要再多坚持一下，就可以了。

可还是会觉得……时间有点不够用了。

撒加又静静地合上眼。货车行驶时有规律的起伏震动，和车厢里潮湿的空气搭配起来，叫人不自觉地昏昏欲睡。

抵抗不住的困意又如同海潮般慢慢地卷上来。无从抵抗。

撒加叹了一口气，“还有一个人……时间多少还是不够用了，艾俄洛斯，我该怎么办？”

艾俄洛斯在他耳边低低地安慰着。

“没关系的，总会有办法的。”

“嗯……”


	7. Chapter 7

沙加并没有去看发到他手边的资料，只是闭眼养神。

只听耳边沙沙的翻页声过后，艾欧里亚倒抽了口气，低声叹了一句“这怎么可能”。

“你确定报告没问题吗？”米罗说，他手里的报告被他抖出哗啦啦的声响，“才过了一天而已，我们的记性都没坏到那种地步吧？”

沙加不由自主地微笑起来。现在就算不用去翻资料，也足够明白那些纸上写的是什么东西了。

第一次遇袭的现场调查报告。

当时因为考虑到敌人很可能会有后手，或者其他别的势力的人也收到被泄露的圣域的情报追击上来，那时在场的穆和米罗匆匆带着活着的人和尸体离开了房间，在与卡妙与艾欧里亚汇合后，由沙加开车过来接他们。处理和分析现场的工作就交给了后勤。经过一天一夜的时间，后勤也差不多把报告写好转交给穆，用以做战术分析。

可惜这分析来得有点晚，昨夜——或者今天凌晨，敌人的第二次袭击就来了。又是差点打他们一个措手不及。

或者，并不该将他叫做敌人。

 

穆的声音听起来要比平时沉上一分，“我知道，”他说，“当时我也在场。但现在重新确认一下，究竟有谁注意到差点击中艾欧里亚的子弹了？”

一片沉默。沙加自然是不会举手的。他本来就不在现场，但即使他不在，他也知道结果是怎么样的——

“看来大家都注意到了。”穆接着说，“但现场检查的结果也不会有问题，各种证据都表明，那个时候，在艾欧里亚，卡妙，米罗，你们三人围攻入侵者的时候，并没有另外的帮手帮助入侵者脱围。在场所有人听到的那声枪响，根本不曾存在过。”

“——是幻觉。”

全场的呼吸声都重了起来。

穆接着分析道，“首先，如果是真实的枪击的话，地面是不可能不留下痕迹的，这点我们都该清楚。再者，根据我们对当时情况的描述，后勤人员又调查了狙击的可能地点。目前的结论是，那片地区，以那栋楼为中心，并不存在适合狙击的位置。我想，我们在任务展开之前，也仔细地排查过周围所有的危险地带，也可以确认那样的地形并不适合狙击。这些自信大家都应该是有的。”

“另外，如果从最开始狙击就是一个合适的选择的话，我想入侵者也不会选择从窗户突入，无论是正面突击的风险，或是在危急的时刻以远程火力解救同伴的风险，都太高了。和潜伏暗杀的计划相比，正面突击根本就不划算。”

“除非入侵者有意掩盖其他更重要的事实。这一点就是我们不得而知的了。所以暂且不放入考虑的范畴内。”

“可那个假扮哥哥的人是怎么回事？那家伙当时也开枪了。”

艾欧里亚提问时的口气有点虚。

穆沉默了片刻后，反问道，“请在仔细回想之后告诉我，当时你和卡妙遇见疑似艾俄洛斯的人的时候，你们是先看到人，还是先听见枪声？”

卡妙回答道：“先看见人影。”过了会儿，他说，“那个人也是幻觉，没错吧。”

 

只听穆轻轻地嗯了一声，接下来沙加就没再听见什么其他动静了。作为早已知道了谜底的人，他也不需要关注穆究竟给出了什么答案。

他早就知道，那全部都是幻觉。

一场堪称盛大的幻觉。自欺，欺人，相映成趣。

“其实，还有其他的推理可以证明这一切，那就是你们当时在房间内被狙击的角度所延伸出的可能的狙击地点，和你们在街上遭受枪击的地方，是两个完全相反的方向，就算对方长了翅膀会飞，也不可能在短短十来秒的时间内横跨那么远的空间距离。”

“那有没有可能是三个人？”米罗提议道。

穆有点无奈地说，“如果敌方有三个人，或者更多的人，最重要的一点是，他们人手充足，为什么要选择危险度对高的正面突击？即便是另外两个人不擅长正面作战，但有着相似于艾俄洛斯的外表的人，和一个技术高超的狙击手，只要是随便想想，都知道换个行动方案的可能性会更高的吧？”

这一句话算是问得所有人都哑口无言。

“另外，在第二场袭击中，入侵者使用的技术只能制造约为三十秒左右的混乱。在这么短的时间内，在我们被敌方分散之时，多人配合的作战计划，要远远比单枪匹马好用得多。而且，如果那时候再多出一个人，哪怕是个不擅长正面袭击的人，就完全可以一次性击杀所有的目标人，也不会遇到……被人搅局的局面。”

米罗轻轻哼了声，“这么说来，卡妙你们听见的那声枪响就不该再是幻觉了吧？”

“不是幻觉。”卡妙肯定道，“而且从轨迹上来看是来自对面工作楼的狙击手。”

“应该是这样的……不过对方很小心，没留下多余的痕迹。”穆也肯定了卡妙的回答。

“不是圣域的人？也对，完全没有收到情报。”

“不过就算没有情报，也知道那么高难度的狙击不是一般人能做得到吧。这么一来可供推测的人名根本没几个。”米罗说，“故意击中敌人下一次的落脚点，这家伙就算真的是帮手，这暧昧的态度也超级让人火大。”

“但暂时还不能确认第三方的身份，这一点没错吧？”卡妙插了进来，“穆，我想申请重新确认三年前牺牲者的死亡情况以及死者生前的能力评测。”

“……为什么？”

“怀疑。另外，沙加你在入侵者身上看见的东西，可以共享吗？”

“卡妙哟，你想听什么呢？”

沙加饶有兴趣地睁开眼看向对方。卡妙的思维和做事方法很有一种简单粗暴的味道。像之前那个晚上，明明大家都心存疑惑，却都选择不同的方式来探究答案。

穆选择向圣域查询情报，艾欧里亚在独自思索，米罗则收集来自同伴的讯息，只有卡妙选择了直截了当去询问可能存在的当事人。

最简单，最快捷，也最粗暴的方式。多数情况下不适用，因为人会下意识掩盖和美化自己的罪行……但至少沙加让看到了很有趣的东西。所以作为报答，沙加决定好好思考一下怎么回答卡妙的问题。

“你和入侵者正面对决的时候出手了，我能感觉到你击溃了他的幻象，甚至可以说，你在那一刻应该说进入到了他的精神世界，但你却没有选择进攻或者破坏。你应该看到了什么吧？”

尽管说着的是疑问句，但卡妙的态度却坚定得很，像是万分确定沙加看见了一些了不得的画面。

卡妙说得也没错。沙加确实有一瞬间进入到了对方的精神世界。他和穆在精神力方面是完全相反的类型，比起防守和构筑精神屏障，沙加更擅长的是点对面的瞬间破坏。

由他发出的精神攻击的力量可比穆强得多。那时对方本来就不算稳固的精神屏障比白纸坚固不了多少，沙加的精神力几乎转瞬就将其层层穿透，直至核心。

这是向导所能做出的最强大的，也是最危险的一击。精神力投射进其他人的精神世界，也同样意味着自己的意识也进入到了其中，有一些强大又狡猾的向导甚至会诱骗对方进入自己的精神世界，而后反杀一招，重创敌手，甚至更厉害的能就此抹杀掉对方的意识。

可沙加并不担心自己会阴沟里翻出，自他觉醒以来，也从来没遇到过这种危机过。

所以他堂而皇之地跟着进入到了入侵者的世界里。

神奇的是，入侵者对此也并不反抗。他的精神世界像是一场庞大的梦境，荒诞怪异，不坚定的人甚至会迷失在这个世界里。梦境之下依旧是梦境，梦境和幻觉层层叠叠，渐次深入而渐变真实。随着沙加的不断潜入，精神世界的主人的记忆也终于参与到其中。

这也本该如此。记忆，情感，意识，和精神状态，每一样都是构建起精神世界的重要元素，缺一不可。反倒是如此之多的幻象和梦境是不正常的。

可渐渐向入侵者的意识深处潜去之后，沙加觉得不妙起来。如同迷雾被渐渐吹散，从而暴露出真实又荒凉的荒野。

那样的精神世界——还能被称之为世界吗？如果用碎片来形容倒更恰当一些。

天空没有太阳，只有一个空无的黑洞。天空上布满了大大小小的黑色裂痕。汹涌不止的澎拜海水涌进那些裂缝里，却始终无法将其填满。偶尔海水的翻腾下可以看见一小块陆地。但每一块陆地上都遍布坟墓和十字架。

白色的，笔直的十字架的尖端像箭一样直直指着挂在天上的黑洞。而每一个这样的尖锐箭头上都挂着一幅画面，坟墓里则埋着与之相应的记忆。

那是精神世界的主人曾经经历过的所有的开心和难过，欢笑与泪水，苦难和考验。他把所有的爱恨情仇都埋葬其中。和某个被认定早已死去的人有关。

里面反复出现的熟悉面孔让沙加委实笑不出来。

简直是个不容错认的男人。

——艾俄洛斯。

 

“你看见了什么？”卡妙又重复道。

沙加抬眼看去，可能是因为他沉默得太久，所以让所有的人都不由自主地望着他。

沙加微微笑了笑，阴阳顿挫地描绘了起来：

“意识最深，也是同样是海洋的最深处，白色的珍珠贝在无声地哭泣。海市蜃楼依旧如同浓雾般牢牢地包裹着它，快乐的幻象轮流上演，只为了把一幕画面埋在其中。”

“——被举起的枪，和被击中而坠落的身影。”

还有紧紧缠绕在贝壳上的黑色的精神暗示。

沙加回忆起来，然后将其掠过不提，一口气跳到了结论：

“所以都是撒加的记忆哟。”

※

“所以，被击中的人……是艾俄洛斯？”

“没错哟，可以看得很清楚。”沙加回答道。

如果不是现在是在飞机上，如果不是所有人的腰上都系了安全带，穆想现在一定有不少人都蹦起来了。

不过要是蹦起来也好，甚至能大声得喊出“这怎么可能也好”，至少气氛不会如此的……僵硬。

穆看了看沙加，对方依旧是一副老神在在的模样，依照他长久来和沙加相处的经验，他似乎还挺乐在其中的。

对于任务的失败或者成功，那三个女人的死活，沙加大概从来没放在心上。如果不是还需要她们去检查纱织的身体情况，沙加可能连对方懒都懶得管，任其自生自灭都是好的。在爱憎分明这一点上，他可不会比一向表现激烈的艾欧里亚差多少。

沙加又难得地补充了一句：“不信的话，问那个女人好了。”

又是一阵窒息的气氛。

可这样的描述怎么能不信。穆有点苦恼起来。先不提白色的珍珠贝是撒加的精神向导这一点根本没几个人知道，也根本不可能被别人冒充，其次就是沙加的能力。既然他当时有能力击溃对方的幻象，潜进对方的精神世界，那么如果对方真的是敌人，沙加不可能什么都不做就放对方离开。哪怕那个人真的是撒加的亲人也不行。

只有对方是撒加，才能解释得了沙加为何选择撤退，而不是进攻。

可正是一想到这一点，穆只能苦笑。这还不如对方是加隆呢。

 

艾欧里亚是第一个打破僵局的人，他看起来木木的，像是被打击得太多有点反应不过来。

“那那个在墓地里躺着的……是谁？”他问道。

气氛又猛地沉了下去。因为所有人都对这个答案心知肚明。

穆并不怀疑撒加的棺材是空的。他无法不相信将三年前任务的情报转告给他的人——首先对方也是那次任务的亲身经历者，其次，穆非常信任他。

不过入侵者是撒加的话，那他一切行动的最终目的也就此浮出水面了。不外乎其它的。只是复仇而已。

不过穆还有些奇怪地地方，比如当时的撒加是怎么从那个基地里逃出来的？又比如说他这三年来都在做什么？他又是怎么得知这三个女人的讯息的？

以及最重要的。

如果当初被埋葬的人是加隆，那么加隆是怎么混进那个基地中去的？或者再往前推敲一下，撒加在进入圣域时，加隆就处于生死不明的失联状态，其后也一直没有收到过关于他的消息。本来穆也并不知道这个名字。既然对方会被误认为是撒加，那显然加隆当时很可能装备得和圣域一方的人马差不多，也一同进入到了基地里的同一区域。撒加很可能在任务当中与加隆见过面，甚至是他把加隆拉进队伍里来的。

那么，撒加是什么时候又和加隆联络起来的？加隆又是出于怎样的目的也跟着一同潜入到任务当中？

似乎越是细想，对当年任务的怀疑就越发浓重。

穆在心中叹了口气，三年前的任务，原本以为早已谢幕，却不曾想此刻才是它正式开演的时刻。

一切兜兜转转，又重新回到原点。


	8. Chapter 8

“还在想穆他传回来的消息吗？”

从电脑里传来的声音让史昂回过神来。他转过头，对着屏幕里的童虎笑了笑。

“那是肯定的吧。”

“也是哦。”童虎点点头，“对于撒加活着的这一点，我也同样的惊讶。和你不一样，我可是看得是现场直播的医疗视频。”

“但你却并没有真正的在现场，不是吗？”

“这倒也对。不过大费周章的作假，究竟是为了掩盖什么呢？”

“我不认为视频是假的。”

“你后来确认过？”

史昂轻轻地点了点头。

“你不是当时说现场视频血腥得要快吐了吗？”童虎爽朗地笑着，“也不忍心继续看了，连艾俄洛斯的那份视频你看都没看就直接关了，怎么之后又不甘心地跑去虐待自己了？”

 

午后的阳光很好，从窗户照了进来，外面鸟语花香的美好如果闪着细碎的光芒，却始终无法驱逐三年前的任务落下的阴影。

史昂望着窗外微微除了会儿神之后，又转过头来，苦笑着说，“说真的，即使去当雇佣兵，天天面对尸山血海都没有那么恶心。那是纯粹出自精神层面的恶心，哪怕并没有亲临现场，而只是看一看那个的录影记录，我都觉得自己的心脏要不好了。特别是那些死掉的向导的。根本就是精神污染，绝望的味道能隔着屏幕渗过来。”

“好，好的，你们向导的那些东西虽然我根本不懂，但被你这样说，反而是叫我更好奇了。”童虎忽然又转口道，“不过话说回来，史昂你的运气真好，居然被石头砸晕了，要不然我还能不能再见到你还是个未知数。”

“是啊，真是好运气。”

史昂不由地回忆起当年的情景来。他作为指挥者并没有像艾俄洛斯和撒加那样孤军深入，他身处于基地中攻坚战爆发得最厉害的地方，所以当意外发生时，他只感觉到一阵头晕目眩的强烈恶心，眼前猛地一花，好像脑子里有一小段时间被无形的剪刀剪掉了。而等史昂勉强回过神来，只注意到一只手雷朝着他的方向飞来，他俯身一扑，没能完全避开。

用以在小空间内作战的手雷的威力更侧重于对点的攻击力，史昂这么一躲，那个玩意就在他脑袋上方爆炸了，炸断了好几条钢筋，爆炸波、气浪以及空中坠物，一下子就把史昂给砸晕了过去。后面史昂隐约记得自己中途勉强清醒了片刻，把自己从一堆坠落物里拖了出来。可没过半分钟，又晕了过去。

但在彻底失去意识之前，他还模模糊糊地看见了一个人影，和撒加很像，带着另一个矮小的身影经过他身前的走廊。当时他在的地方是连接着天使基地的内外部的通道，也就是说当时如果里面有人活下来，十有八九会走这条路出去。

等史昂再度在医院中醒来，那也是两个星期后的事情了。初醒的时候他头疼得厉害，惊讶地发现自己的精神世界受到了不小的震动和创伤，与之相比，身体上的伤势反而不算什么。

接到他清醒的消息，纱织立马过来探望，并且向他展示了任务之后的清扫工作。因为营救小组全军覆没并与其他小队失联，圣域中剩余的人马立马派人过来援助。

可等圣域的救援队过来时，整个天使基地被不知名的，充满恶意和杀伤力极强的精神冲击波所笼罩，救援队足足被困在外面三四个小时才得以进入。而进来之后，那些人便被眼前的惨景震惊了。

恐怕是大屠杀也不会像这样恐怖了。到处都是人疯狂厮杀而留下的血迹和残骸。人的肢体和内脏几乎是铺平了整座基地的地面。血腥得叫人不忍直视。但与这惨烈的情景相比，更加人觉得内心发寒的疑问是——究竟是发生了什么事，能叫整个基地的人都发疯然后互相残杀呢？

从调查结果来看，当时敌我之间的攻击并不重要，死者全部是因为和周围人，无论敌友，拼死搏杀致死的。等圣域的救援队赶到的时候，几乎没什么幸存者还活着。好不容易救回来的几个人，除了史昂之外，不是变成了疯子，就是变成了白痴。

史昂不能不对这样的调查结果而感到心寒。圣域后来致力于调查和寻找造成这样恐怖局面的起因，可都没有什么结果。只能隐约确认是某种针对向导的精神攻击武器。终于在三年后，穆传来的关于共鸣炸弹的报告弥补上这一块的空缺。

如果这真的是共鸣炸弹的话，那这一定是天使的不成熟作品。严格意义上来讲，这个炸弹并没有达到预期的使用效果。可它的杀伤力却更为恐怖。向导的精神诱导能力是针对所有人的，在一个向导暴走失控的时候，他周围的人的下场，恐怕也不会太好。

史昂在心里叹了口气。不管怎么说，当年的真相总算要有水落石出的一天了。

 

“那你后来又因为什么去看了他们的医疗视频呢？”童虎又重新提问道。

“怀疑。”史昂说，“你记得我跟你说过，我好像在基地中看见过撒加的影子吧？”

“这个……你不是说当时是在发梦吗？”童虎露出回忆的表情。

“这样说也没错。我刚刚醒来的时候，雅典娜就过来说节哀顺变。嘛，其实我也没那么惦记那两个小混蛋啊。”史昂微微沉默下来，又说，“谁让当时他们冲得那么靠前。”

摇了摇头，史昂把目光重新投向窗外，接着说，“就算是我这样幸运的家伙都在医院里无知无觉地躺了两个星期，那时候我也自认为那两个人不太可能活下来了吧。所以在雅典娜把视频交给我的时候，我也并没有怀疑。”

三年前与圣域救援队前后赶到的是冥界和海界的人马。冥界和圣域前一代有私仇，关系一直不怎么样，在确定能进入天使基地之后，两队人马立即分开进行搜索，反而是海界的人和圣域合作，一起前进。

三队人马的运气都不错，分别找到了自家的继承人。海界的小少爷后来还在圣域留了几天才走的，并且表示无论是谁做出了这么残忍的事绝对不可原谅，会辅助圣域对此次任务的过程进行封锁调查。至于冥界那一拨人，当找到他家少爷之后，打了声招呼就立即撤退了，似乎是对任务中发生的极大意外不感兴趣。

后面发生的一系列的事证明冥界也不是不在乎天使。相反他们在乎得很，直接打上门去。在一年的忍辱负重的试探后确定营救任务中出现的状况确实只是一场意外后，冥界就放开手脚开始剿灭天使。

 

史昂摇摇头，继续说，“后来关于那次任务的一切都被彻底封锁了。而我这个当事人，也决定隐姓埋名，退出众人的视线，在暗处保护雅典娜。三年前的事情总而言之也是因为我们太过大意，所以才被对方得手。这种事不能再次上演。”

“后来等我完全恢复过来，我又对当时自己的记忆怀疑起来。要知道那时候我可不知道那两个人已经发生了意外，怎么会傻乎乎地看见死者的幻象？再说那个幻象也不对，他们两个家伙个子都不小，怎么会是一个大人一个小孩的样子……”

“所以你怀疑当时你看见的是加隆和冥界的小少爷。”童虎极为默契地接上了话。

史昂点点头。加隆这个人他是知道，却从来没见过。这对双生子最早的时候是天使的哨向集中营的产物。圣域早年得到关于天使的收集有觉醒潜质的小孩的集中营的情报，于是安插人马潜入集中营进行营救。当时那对双生子是十三岁左右，也并不想接受未来觉醒为哨兵和向导后就被天使拿去充当试验品的命运，和作为卧底而潜入集中营的艾俄洛斯一拍即合，谋划起来。

可惜天使很快就发现了他们的密谋。史昂不得不提前发动救援计划。即使这样，那个集中营的孩子最后还是死伤了大半，混乱之下也有不少的人失踪。艾俄洛斯和撒加是逃了出来不错，但加隆却因为一些不可抗拒的力量被迫和他们分离，后来再也没有被找到过。

这么多年来，史昂一直以为他已经死了。不过，如果当年的加隆活下来，后来再加入到其他的特殊组织——甚至冥界，也不是不可能。

冥界一直隐秘得得很，他们的情报封锁工作是最好的。关于冥界的情报一直不是很多，如果加隆加入了冥界，那之后史昂一直没能找到他的行踪也很正常。

当时加隆很可能以冥界的身份参与了救援行动——即使那本该是只有圣域一方对战天使的营救任务，但史昂也敏锐地察觉到似乎还有其他人一同潜入了这个基地。虽然对方并未表明身份，从行动来看也应该是友军。所以史昂并未深究。

“没错。”史昂点点头，说，“撒加作为向导的能力很不一般，作为双生子的另一半的加隆，也应该会拥有与之相仿的力量才对。如果当时加隆的确在场，并且身处远离核心实验区的位置，或者有一些特殊的准备，他活下来的可能性很大。而且，三年前，冥界是最早退出的一方，他家小少爷是怎么救出来的我们谁也不知道。”

“当然，最重要的是，当年录的属于撒加的那一份医疗视频，的确是真实无误，没有任何修改过的痕迹。”史昂沉吟了一声，“反倒是艾俄洛斯的那一份，我后来看了看，结尾的地方有轻微的改动。”

“什么地方？”

“确认死亡的地方。”

“哈，那岂不是说那小子现在还活着呢吗？”

“这样想我觉得也没问题。视频里真实的部分显示他的伤主要是各种外伤。最严重的伤势有三处，左肩枪伤，小腹枪伤，以及头部的重创。可实际上，这三处伤势虽然很危险，但也没有达到致命的程度。说他是失血过多而死我倒还会相信，可不是……他的死因最后是伤势过重，救治不能。”

“哎呀，是叫人会有点怀疑。”童虎附和了一声，“我这点就没你看得仔细了。”

“术业有专攻啊。”史昂扬了扬唇角。

“那么接下来的疑问就该是，究竟是谁给视频做了假，还有艾俄洛斯如果真的还活着的话，他现在究竟在干什么和在哪里吧？”童虎说，“那撒加的那个怎么解释？既然穆很确定他们现在遇到的人是撒加，那当时牺牲的难道是加隆？”

“这也不是没有可能的事。”史昂点点头，“时隔多年也依旧相像的双生子你我也不是没有见过。当年的人认不出来也很正常。只是这样一来……”他皱起眉头，“撒加和冥界的人是怎么混到了一起的？”

“那这么说，当时你看见的人影就应该是撒加和冥界的小少爷吧？他救了那个小少爷，冥界欠他一个很大的人情，替他给自己的兄弟报仇？”

“这样不对。”史昂说，“撒加就算对天使有私仇，他也可以光明正大回圣域来，然后向天使宣战。天使当年的所作所为已经远远超出了圣域的底线，就算我们不支持撒加的行动，但也不会阻拦他私下寻仇。再者说……他没必要扔下艾俄洛斯不理吧？他是已经结合过的向导，不可能长时间的远离自己的哨兵，冥界也无法给他相应的支持。怎么想他都没理由去冥界。”

史昂有点烦躁地锁紧了眉头。就如同哨兵时常需要向导的精神安抚，向导对哨兵也存在着相等的需求。如果撒加是尚未结合的状态，那还好理解一些，冥界缺什么都不会缺哨兵的。可关键在于他和艾俄洛斯结合了。相互绑定的哨兵和向导的确不再像未结合的那样经常性地需要对方的安抚，可长时间，长距离的分离也会让人焦躁不安。

再者说，他们是可以通过结合后产生的强大精神链接来锁定彼此的位置的。如果撒加去了冥界，那艾俄洛斯不会追上去把他找回来吗？

“好的，好的，我明白了。”童虎说，“现在不管怎么推理都是死局吧，等机会合适和撒加见一面聊一聊或许就知道怎么回事了。”

“前提是他想和我们聊。”史昂挥了挥手，“你看他现在像是会好好说话的样子吗？两次狙击圣域的任务目标，换成别人早就被一枪打死了。”

“哈哈，不要太在意嘛。”

“怎么可能不在意。”史昂无奈地说，“那可是关系到雅典娜……唉，不管了，希望这次海界的人能给我一个惊喜，这样我也可以决定暂时不追究那两个小混蛋的责任。”

“哦？海界的人来了？”童虎露出一个好奇的表情，“他们来干什么？”

“说是还三年前的人情，我怎么不知道他们欠了雅典娜什么人情？”史昂揉了揉额头，“我先挂了，海界的人马上就要抵达这里了。回见。”

“好，回见。”


	9. Chapter 9

核实过身份后，特战队的五人和此次任务唯一存活的目标人物盖亚终于有惊无险地进入了圣域。

目送着艾欧里亚和盖亚离去，米罗念叨了一句“可算是回来了”。

尽管现在已经身处在最安全的环境之中，但米罗仍然觉得周围很危险。飞机上的讨论结果让大家都沉默下来。如果对手是其他人，任何人，米罗觉得都不会那么难办，但偏偏是撒加，偏偏他还是在为了复仇而行动。

如果不是要拼命告诉自己必须要把盖亚带回去，雅典娜还在等着他们，米罗甚至有点想就这么撒手不管了。

那个女人也不是承认了吗？亲手释放了共鸣炸弹，看着撒加射杀了艾俄洛斯，看着残酷的自相残杀在基地里上演，最终无人生还。

一想起那个女人说的话，米罗就觉得很火大。一边觉得天使绝不无法饶恕的同时，一边也意识到那时候盖亚也许真的是穷途末路才会动用那种武器……

天使和他们，毕竟是敌人。

但是，尽管是敌对的关系，只要动过那种研究灭绝人性的武器的心思，都是一种罪恶。

无论以何种理由。

 

“要去喝一杯吗？”

卡妙拍了拍米罗的胳膊。米罗刚点点头说好，就见才离去不就的穆又朝着这边走来。

穆的表情有点奇怪，用一种略带歉意的口气说，“不好意思，请你们在三十分钟后在第一会议室集合。”

“这么急？要做什么？”

“任务总结汇报……”穆欲言又止。

米罗盯着他。

“需要我们做什么准备吗？”卡妙接过话来，上前一步问道。

“没什么特别需要准备的。”穆像是松了口气，但又很快补了一句，“到时候别太惊讶就好了。”

“这还能有什么可惊讶的？能比撒加还活着，他杀了艾俄洛斯……这样的事还劲爆？”米罗嘀咕了一声，“现在死人复活我都不惊讶。”

 

可等米罗推门而入之时，坐在最里面的那两个人顿时就叫他说不出来话来。

死人复活他是不惊讶了，可那还得要看是谁复活了。米罗心想着，现在要不是他疯了，要不就是世界疯了。

比他早到的穆递给米罗一个“我和你说过了吧”这样的无奈笑容。

但米罗还是忍不住地感觉震惊，特别是坐在死而复生的史昂身边的那个家伙，这张脸米罗绝对不会认错，但对方身上传来的哨兵所特有的信息素的味道他也绝对不会认错。

“你是……加隆！这怎么可能？”

撒加无可置疑的是个向导，那眼前这个哨兵只能是加隆了！

※

加隆啧了一声，然后歪过头对着史昂摆出一副微妙的表情，故意微笑着一言不发。

史昂看了他一眼，又看了他一眼，之后转过头对米罗说，“不要站在门口了，把门带上，现在开始会议。”

堵在大门口的蓝色卷毛依然有点直愣愣地，下意识应了一声，把门带好，姿势僵硬地来到唯一的空位上。一落座就跟回了魂似的开始私底下猛戳卡妙的大腿，挤眉弄眼一副急得要升天了的表情。

简直就是没长大过一样。

史昂有点无奈，又听见了坐他右手边的加隆很轻地笑出声，就干脆咳嗽了一声，顿时私底下的小动作瞬间消失得无影无踪。

“很好，那现在会议开始。”史昂清了清嗓子，“我知道你们现在有很多疑问，此刻把你们叫到这里来，开诚布公地谈话，也是为了扫除这些疑虑，以及确认现在的状况。你们有什么想说的吗？”

 

“那个家伙是怎么回事！”史昂话音刚落，米罗就第一个叫了出来。“现在躺在墓地里的人究竟是谁！”

其他人也立马忍不住跟着说了起来。

“史昂老师也一直是诈死吗，原因呢？”

“这究竟怎么……”

“抱歉老师，当年的医疗视频究竟是真是假？”

 

这么一比，倒是一直纹丝不动地安静坐着的沙加最淡定。史昂瞥了他一眼，却发现他也是睁着眼，饶有兴趣地看着自己。

史昂又听见加隆幸灾乐祸地啧啧笑起来，略带恼怒地想到这家伙简直就是看热闹不嫌事大！

史昂用力一咳嗽，顿时会议室里又鸦雀无声，却只听加隆忽然说。

“那三个棺材都是空的，对吧，史昂。”

“这么说哥哥果然还活着？”艾欧里亚目瞪口呆说了出来。

下一秒艾欧里亚就认识到自己的失态，立即板起身体闭紧嘴不说了。其他人的呼吸也急促了片刻，很明显又被他们自己压了下去。

史昂依旧能从他们眼中读出层层的疑惑来。他甚至不需要额外去感知这些小鬼们的情绪，就知道翻滚在他们心里的问题是什么。

——既然没死艾俄洛斯到底在哪里在做什么？

——那撒加知不知道这件事？

——三年前究竟发生了什么？

等等的一系列疑问。

老实说，当史昂接到穆的报告时，他也十分惊讶，也认真地思考过了种种可能性。直到他见到了加隆，他才在心里理出一些线索来。可这些线索所指向的方向，可不是什么乐观的方向。

而相信，他如果照实一说，在座的几个人也一定会想到同一个地方去。

史昂有点头疼，却又只能开诚布公地来谈。

他以目光示意艾欧里亚等人少安毋躁，然后说：“我还没介绍过吧，这位就是加隆，海界的首席。”

加隆终于舍得老实配合一回，把他那大马金刀的坐姿给扳正了一些，对着全场点点头。

“也是撒加的孪生弟弟。”史昂补充道，“三年前，被圣域救援队误认为撒加的，也是他。当年的医疗视频是真实无误的。这一点不用怀疑。其余的，你来从头解释吧。”

史昂扭头看向加隆。

“是假死药。”加隆耸耸肩，“为了防止在缺乏向导支持和救援的条件下，哨兵进入暴走状态而特别研制的强力镇定剂，你们都知道吧。在这种镇定剂的基础上十倍百倍的浓缩药力，而制作成的特殊药物，注射后不超过三秒就会强制切断了哨兵的五感，从而进入休眠状态。”

“可那样强度的药，很容易就醒不过来了吧？”卡妙说。

“所以才会又在等待救援的时候出现心力衰竭，甚至停跳的休克状态，被记录成死亡状态这种状况的发生。”史昂补充了一句，“后来的抢救的视频我想应该被截掉了，主要是为了掩盖你的身份——你当年就已经是海界的重要人物了？”

这倒也解释了三年前海界欠雅典娜的人情的事。史昂心道。

“你也不想一觉醒来发现自己的队伍里混进了其他人的乌龙吧？”加隆故作无辜。

“当时的救援行动不应该只有圣域的人在场吗？”米罗问道。

“虽然话是如此没错，可当时战局紧张，其他组织派遣精英小队在旁围观，或者秘密潜入也不是不可能的。后来又几乎全军覆没，调查结果不清晰也很正常。”

“好了。”加隆换了个更舒适地姿势坐着，然后懒洋洋地说，“其实海界就我一个人换了装备潜入进去，冥界的应该是在外边围观不敢乱动，里面打得那么激烈也不可能塞一堆人进去。再说了，那时候圣域已经占据了优势，海界和冥界再往上加人，很可能刺激到天使，毕竟那三个继承人还在里面，谁敢拿他们的命开玩笑啊。”

史昂暗暗叹了口气，最后天使当时的领导层还是被战局压垮，动用了共鸣炸弹，直接导致了后来，以及这三年来的一系列悲剧。

“不过。”加隆又说，“当时我的确也是因为了接到关于天使很可能拥有专门针对哨兵和向导的特殊高杀伤力武器的情报，才潜进去的。”

加隆歪头看向史昂，“所以你就不用担心有的没的了。”

“不是因为撒加？”史昂反问了一句。

“当然不是。”加隆哼出声，“朱利安还在里面，我总不能看着他去死吧？”

“也是，毕竟对方是海界的小少爷嘛。”史昂敷衍了一句，“但你进去了之后，也应该是直接去找的撒加吧。”

“那种情况下，不管是谁都会先去找一定会相信自己的人吧？”加隆随口说道，“虽然说情报最后也没派上用场，但最后还是找到了撒加和艾俄洛斯。话说——”

史昂看加隆特意转过身来盯着自己。

“你们自己内部玩诈死也就算了，现在都已经算公开了？那两个家伙不出来见一面？特别是艾俄洛斯那家伙，当初要不是我拉了他一把，他就得先一步摔成馅饼了。”

“当时到底发生了什么？”艾欧里亚终于忍不住插了进来。

“你们不知道？”

加隆似乎也察觉到了异样，表情变得有点警惕。

“不是特别清楚，如果可以的话，请详细描述一下？”

“既然你这么说的话，那我就随便说说好了。”

史昂注意到加隆意味不明地瞥了他一眼，但只能保持沉默。而加隆在那一瞥之后，身体也放松下来，手肘在桌沿边，身体微微前倾着讲起来。

“当时我赶到的时候，天使已经动用了特殊武器，制造了一种极具破坏力的精神冲击波。因为我提前有做过防备，而且那个冲击波对向导的破坏力应该比哨兵高很多，所以勉强挡住了第一波。那时撒加已经中招，他陷入混乱后对着艾俄洛斯开了一枪，当时艾俄洛斯吊在栏杆上还没完全翻上来，肩部中枪后就掉下去了。”

加隆漫不经心地做出了一个坠落的手势。

“我用绳索捞住了他，他落地的地点应该是第二实验中心，是那个小姑娘在的地方。他应该和你们的小姑娘会合了才对。”加隆挑挑眉，“至于我嘛，自然是去对付撒加。不过撒加这家伙玩过火了，能力彻底失控暴走，再加上第二波天使制造的精神冲击，联合起来堪称精神污染，根本没法抗。为了不跟着一起暴走然后弄死他，或者反过来被他弄死，我就注射了假死药。所以撒加后来怎么样我也不知道。”

“不过估计也不会好受到哪里去，但怎么想，也应该是死不了。”

加隆轻描淡写地把三年前发生的事描述了一遍。史昂很怀疑他的话里隐去了多少危险的情节。向导能力暴走可不是那么容易压制住的，再加上那时候加隆自己也很可能自身难保……不过那都是过去的事了。当事人既然不想提，史昂也没必要追着问，只要大概的过程了解了就好。

“好了，作为交换，他们俩究竟怎么样也可以稍微说一说了吧。”

加隆的口气很随意，但史昂知道坐在他身边的人一直没放松过，暗中紧紧盯着自己。加隆也没他自己表现出来的一点都不在乎撒加和艾俄洛斯的事。

史昂这么想着。

从加隆的描述里不难看出艾俄洛斯左肩的枪伤是哪里来的了。那么，在接下来和纱织汇合的过程中，艾俄洛斯很可能又经历了一场战斗，这是他另外一处枪伤和头部重伤的来源。

而沙加报告中，看见撒加记忆中枪杀艾俄洛斯的场景极有可能是因为撒加陷入混乱而产生的错误印象。再者当时艾俄洛斯掉下去了，撒加也没有机会去验证是不是真的死亡。

可史昂仍旧觉得不妥。撒加不是那么粗心大意的人，就算当时情况危急很可能产生误判，也不至于到认为艾俄洛斯因他而死。他们之间的精神链接足以确保撒加在最混乱的时候也依然能感受到对方的安危。

这也是为什么结合的哨兵向导的组合最受推崇。彼此之间毫无障碍或疑虑的心意相通和互相支持，能把两个人的力量成倍的发挥出来。

既然心意相通，那就不可能出现误判生死状态的情景，除非——

精神链接在那之前，或之间，就被破坏掉了。

但这几乎不可能。

那是全世界最坚固的联系，几乎只有死亡才能将彼此分开。也许有时极度的痛苦折磨也能造成精神链接的断裂，但之后那一对哨兵和向导也会彻底疯掉。不用说刻意的破坏了，哪怕是双方中有一方意外或是自然死亡，精神链接的另一端彻底消失于虚空而带来的空虚感，和失去同伴所带来的哀伤，也逼疯和杀掉了不少哨兵和向导。

精神链接，就如同神赐予的最美好也最残酷的祝福和诅咒。让所有的哨兵和向导苦苦追寻的时候，也为之感到恐惧。

究竟是什么样的力量，可以让两个人的灵魂，真正地被结合在一起，从此之后，黄泉碧落永不分离？

当然，现在恐怕不是感概的时候。也许是自己出神得太久，史昂再注意到全场气氛的时候，整个会议室都陷入了一种诡异的沉默。所有人都屏住呼吸，静待他的回答。

加隆则背靠着椅背，双手环在胸口，假装出一副漫不经心的样子，但史昂却从他身上嗅到了杀气。

真是一群没耐心的家伙。史昂忍不住在心里抱怨。但又想笑自己，这时候他不也一样有点着急起来。

可最后，他只能又清清嗓子，刚准备说话，却听见炸雷一样的警报声在房间里响了起来。

是从艾欧里亚身上发出来的。


	10. Chapter 10

当一伙人风风火火冲进房间里的时候，那里面早就人去楼空，窗户大开，风卷起窗帘送进来一丝凉意。

米罗走进去，也不用四处张望，就看见地上扔着进入圣域前悄悄放在盖亚身上的监听器。那个灰色的小东西在被人彻底捏碎的时候发挥了它最后的作用，带着一种火烧眉毛的焦虑在会议室猛地响了起来，吓了全场的人一跳。

卡妙从米罗身边过去，走到桌沿边，似乎注意到了什么。米罗抬头看他，只听他强调似的用力咳嗽了两声，念道：

“女人借我用一天。会安全地还回来的。爱你们哦，艾俄洛斯。”

“艾欧里亚肯定会高兴的。”

米罗已经连感叹都懒得做了。他挥了挥手，只觉得自己脑子里如同塞进了一整个蜂箱的蜜蜂，嗡嗡地叫得他脑浆都僵硬了。现在究竟是什么世道，被认定为三年前牺牲了的家伙一个个亟不可待地从坟墓里跳出来？大概说今天是世界末日米罗都会信。

“真肉麻。”

不知道为什么跟上来了的加隆依在门边上评论道。

米罗斜了他一眼。也不知道是不是撒加曾经的影响，或是加隆自带自来熟气质，总之这个家伙混在这里简直没有一点违和感。米罗对他提不起多大的防备之心。

但却又不能这么掉以轻心……所以米罗还是暗中注意着他。

去另一边检查的艾欧里亚和穆的脚步声很快就响起来，艾欧里亚先冲进来，他手里拿着的塑料袋原本该装着枪，现在只剩下一张字条，米罗定睛一看就认出上面写的字：

——万分感谢：）爱你的哥哥。

想也不用想都知道是谁留的。

米罗在看向艾欧里亚，对方脸上变化过太多情绪，最后定格在茫然无措上。

米罗走过去同情地拍了拍他的胳膊，说，“走吧，我们去找他们把这一切弄个明白。”

※

卡妙在把房间里发生的事传给史昂之后，就收拾上装备和米罗他们一起出发去追盖亚和艾俄洛斯。

根据史昂的反馈，加隆来到圣域的时候也同时带来了检查和治疗雅典娜的方法。也就是说，盖亚对于圣域已经没什么用处了，接下来任她自生自灭都没关系，她被人强行带走也不用过于追究。

但现在大家想追究的对象可不是天使的盖亚，而是带走盖亚，和企图狙击盖亚的那两个人。艾俄洛斯和撒加。他们俩究竟是怎么回事大家都还没弄明白。

暂时成立的追击小组一共有五人。沙加对此没有兴趣，也就没跟上来，替补他的是加隆，这家伙一上车就老神在在地坐在最后排的座位上，饶有兴趣地打量着其余的人。

卡妙在和史昂通讯完毕后，又询问米罗追踪盖亚的进度。

“这么短的时间内他们跑不出多远。”米罗舔了舔唇，“只要我们踏入他们所在的区域内，就可以确定具体位置了。接下来就看你的了，好好想想艾俄洛斯可能往哪里藏？”

开车的艾欧里亚闷声答应了一声。他的烦躁几乎能隔着空气传过来。

“要不要来交换一下情报？”加隆兴致勃勃地提议道。

“好。”卡妙答应了一句。

米罗和穆几乎是同时看向了他。

“你想知道什么？”卡妙问他。

“应该是你们想知道什么才对吧？”加隆很随意地摊摊手，“三年前的事情除了一些具体的细节之外，其余的也可以确定了。关键是在这三年之中发生了什么吧？”

“不，三年前的细节更为重要。”穆插了进来，“在盖亚释放共鸣炸弹的前后，你，撒加，艾俄洛斯身上究竟发生了什么都是很关键的事。”

“我的那部分已经说完了，没什么可以补充的。现在不为人知的只有撒加和艾俄洛斯那俩个人的事了吧？”

也确实如此。加隆的描述把三年前大致发生的事情，和发生过程给补全了。可与此同时也带来了更多的疑惑。

共鸣炸弹爆炸，撒加暴走误伤艾俄洛斯。艾俄洛斯掉下走廊而进入了第二试验区，接下来他选择去营救雅典娜，而不是想办法回到走廊之上去找撒加，关于这一点——

首先是可能艾俄洛斯中枪后很难再爬上那么高的地方，所以他不得不暂时放弃，而且那时候加隆在上面，撒加的安全应该是有保障的。

再者，根据史昂所说，共鸣炸弹爆炸后几乎整个基地的人都被迫陷入了狂暴状态，加隆是有所准备才幸免遇难，但很快他也撑不住精神污染。那这样一来艾俄洛斯所处的状况只会更糟，他当时的精神状态也可能不太好。

最后，第二试验区，也就是雅典娜所在的地方，后来的报告上说发生了惨烈的战斗。艾俄洛斯很可能是因为要救雅典娜而陷入了苦战。之前因为情报封锁，所以在听到沙加对撒加的记忆的描述，和盖亚的口述后，所有人都倾向于是艾俄洛斯的死因是撒加的枪击和高空坠落带来的冲击，不过史昂刚刚证明了他所知道的事实是艾俄洛斯在营救雅典娜的过程中重伤不治而死。

当然，现在再看，艾俄洛斯也同样是诈死。但这样的事实是当初雅典娜转告史昂的，这也是史昂三年前对那两人的死亡事实确认不讳的另一个理由。

现在再想想看，再想想是清扫战场的工作是由雅典娜亲自指挥的。看来艾俄洛斯的诈死和小女神跑不了关系。

史昂已经在联系女神了。卡妙想，应该很快就能得到消息。

不过也是，现在艾俄洛斯算是主动暴露了自己，不管他肩负着什么样的任务，都应该已经告一段落了才对。之后究竟发生了什么事，向他或者向雅典娜询问即可。

比较麻烦的是撒加那边。

加隆对穆说，“看样子你可能知道什么？”

穆没先回答他的话，反而看了其他人一眼。卡妙注意到他眼神中流露出歉意，很快就想到其实穆一直以来是很可能知道史昂诈死的事实的。之前在旅馆的时候，穆能这么肯定艾俄洛斯和双生子之一一定在三年前的任务中牺牲，也估计有史昂的因素在里面。

毕竟对方是那时的幸存者，穆还是他的徒弟，穆想不信赖对方都很难。

可越是信任，也同样意味着越容易变得偏执，最后深陷迷局，找不到出路。

卡妙不动声色地注视着穆，如此想道。

※

“圣域的防守是怎么样，我们都清楚，如果艾俄洛斯没有雅典娜在背后支持他，他也不可能这么轻松地潜入圣域带走盖亚。再者说，老师这几年来一直在加强圣域的保护墙，而且老师也是圣域的主要管理者，想绕过他的视线在圣域里做事，除了雅典娜之外，也没有其他人可以办得到了。”

穆顿了顿，总结道，“由此可见，艾俄洛斯是站在我们这一边的，不应当有绝对的利益冲突。他这三年来究竟经历了什么，我们最后也应该会从他那边，或者雅典娜那边有所了解。艾俄洛斯不再是变数。”

“那么最大的变数还是撒加？”

穆看向加隆，后者懒洋洋地靠在椅背上抱着手，一副漫不经心的样子。

可从他身上散发出的危险的气息可不这么说的。穆小心地观察着他，他可不会认为加隆会像他表面上那么无害。光从他的身份上来看就知道。海界的首席可从来不是个好当的角色。

但穆却又不确定撒加对加隆来说到底有多重要……加隆之前是说自己潜入基地完全是为了救海界的小少爷这一点，穆可不能确定这句话里究竟混了多少的水分。

目前只有一点能够确认的是，加隆很信任撒加，所以在得到消息后，第一个想到要去找的人，就是他。

“这是必然的吧，这三年以来，所有人都认为撒加已经死了，也从没听闻过他的什么消息，直到最近他才重新出现，没人知道他身上究竟发生了什么。话说回来，你这三年里没有试图和他联系过吗？”

“当然——一点回音都没有。”加隆说，“不过倒是知道那家伙肯定活着没错。”

“是这样吗。”米罗说，“那这么说你也不知道他这三年来到底在做什么咯？”

“不过……哥哥应该会知道吧？以他们两个之间的联系……”

“这可不一定。撒加的记忆中是他射杀了艾俄洛斯，说不定撒加也真的是这么想的，所以现在一定要杀天使复仇。”

“但他们之间的精神链接的存在就能证明哥哥还好好活着呢？”

“如果精神链接不存在了呢？”

倒车镜里，艾欧里亚露出被噎住了的表情，紧接着他就坚定地反驳道：“这怎么可能！那种东西怎么可能说不存在就不存在？”

穆叹了口气，“你不会以为撒加在共鸣炸弹的爆炸中心活下来，就真的一点事情都没有吧？老师当初只是被波及到就受了很重的创伤，你也是吧？”

他转头看向加隆，加隆丢过来一个很不情愿的赞同眼神。

“可连精神链接都断掉也太——”

艾欧里亚张了张嘴，半晌没说出话来。

不过，这样一来推理就成立了。穆想着，因为精神链接断裂，所以撒加会误以为艾俄洛斯已经身亡，所以才会为他寻仇。而另一边，艾俄洛斯也失去了和撒加的联系，所以他不曾去找过，或者找不到撒加也很有可能。

“不过稍微想一想，那样程度的精神链接如果因为外力而断裂，结局一定非死即伤啊。”米罗的声音有点冷，“这么一看，艾俄洛斯也不会好受到哪去的。这两个人都需要很长时间的修养，才能恢复。艾俄洛斯是圣域这边的，那撒加呢？他这几年一直暗藏起来修养吗？”

“不应该。”穆摇摇头，“从第一次交手的情景来看，撒加不像是重伤初愈的。再者说，他从哪里探听到盖亚等人的行踪的？”

穆吸了口气，接着说，“再加上三年前，撒加也不可能是毫发无损地从天使的基地离开，他当时也伤得不轻，我想光靠他自己可能走不出多远。如果没有人接应的话，他就算有心离开，也会很快被圣域的救援队发现踪迹，继而被找到。可这一切并没有发生。”

“实际上，当时救援队那么肯定撒加的死亡，一方面是加隆替代了他的空缺，另一方面也是没有发现什么奇怪的踪迹——有人给撒加清理了痕迹。”

穆把气缓缓地吐出来，“接下来的问题就是，那个带走了撒加的组织，可能是谁？”

“冥界吗？”加隆笑了笑，“除了他们也不会有别人了。”

能在三年之中，提供庇护，情报，装备，甚至复仇的机会的存在——除了冥界之外，简直不作他想。

冥界确实是最有可能的组织。

“很好，这样一来就差不多真相大白了吧。”加隆轻松地说，“接下来只要找到那两个家伙，就可以彻底收工了。”

不，还没有。

不知为何，穆忽然这么想到，但细数情报，却有没有遗落的地方。他摇摇头，就闭目养神起来。

过了会儿，一阵滴滴声从米罗的电脑响起。

“找到了吗？”艾欧里亚急切地问道。

“算是吧……”米罗的回答反而有点犹豫，他低声说了一句，“居然在那种地方……艾俄洛斯在想什么？”


	11. Chapter 11

“你在看什么？鸟吗？”

阳光从铁栅栏的缝隙刺进禁闭室，耀眼得无法直视。被光明如此汹涌冲击着的地方，站着一个人。

模模糊糊地看不清楚。

倒是那个人笑起来的样子很真切，如同被光晃过而产生的黑影一样漂浮在记忆里，有一种诗歌的味道。

也是，那已经是十多年前的事情了，反而是记得很清楚才会让人觉得奇怪。

而他当时回答什么来着？只是简单地嗯了一声吧。

“我也喜欢鸟。”对方说，“听说这种动物从来都不会迷路……你在听我说话吗？别这么光明正大的走神啊撒加！”

过了会儿，对方又问道，“你喜欢鸟的哪一点？”

“……自由。”

当时他是这么回答的吧。

从有意识起就被囚禁在深藏于丛林中的集中营中，从能记忆起就在与同样大小的孩子厮杀竞争，从会思考起就想着迟早有一天要彻底逃离这个囚笼……

在天使的集中营里，他连自己的生死都不能掌握，却依旧奢求着更加奢侈而珍贵的东西。

自由，游离于死生之间，美好得连做梦都想象不出它的模样。

而他——他想要自由。

世界不可能只是一个巴掌大的森林深处的军事营地，并被电网和铁栅栏所环绕。世界应该比这个更好，更加美好。他总是反复地做着一个蔚蓝的梦，海水广阔无边。他始终不曾记得自己究竟在哪里见过海的模样，却不知为何常常对海心驰神往。

还有那些钢筋水泥的城市，瑰丽险峻的风景……

如果有机会的话，总要亲眼看一看吧。

这都是这个狭小得叫人窒息的集中营所没有的景色。

他想要自由。这个想法根植在他的心底，如藤蔓生长，纠缠不清。

 

“啊，是吗？”对方小声说，“难怪这么喜欢听外面的故事……”

那个人朝他走了过来，光太强烈，只剩下一个模糊的黑色影子，最后站在他面前。

“外面的世界是很棒的地方，以后一起去看吧。”

“你想要的自由，一定会有的。”

对方笑着说。

骗子。他在心底毫无表情地念道。骗子。

 

确认周围无人之后，撒加爬下货车的车厢。他抵达圣域所驻扎的城市时是正午时分，外面阳光好得叫人想哭，哪怕稍微低下头看一眼水泥地面，眼睛前都是白晃晃的。

撒加按了按眉心。他有一种错觉，他以为自己是在遥望海面。海水平静如镜，将阳光完全折射到了空气里，但头顶的太阳依旧毫不留情地散发着热力和光芒，全世界都是白晃晃的，到处都闪着白色的亮光，明亮得叫人睁不开眼。

而他躺在海底，透过蔚蓝的海水，看着天空。

忽然海水微微颤动了一下，粼粼波光映入眼中，每一次白光闪烁的瞬间都带起了不少回忆。

笑容，笑容，笑容，天空中鸽子飞过的痕迹。

十三岁亡命逃离的黑夜，十四岁生日聚会的烟花，十五岁一字一顿的告白，十六岁怦然心动的亲吻，十七岁绑定彼此灵魂的精神链接……

燃烧指尖的热度。甜言蜜语的温柔。至死缠绵的承诺。

每一分每一秒都不曾散去的熟悉的味道。

情绪的记忆，感官的记忆，肢体的记忆，密密麻麻的回忆编织成网，如满布天和海之间的阳光，无形无质，却又那么残酷地笼罩了全世界，充斥了每一寸每一厘的空间，连海水都能渗透。

无处可逃。无处可避。

所以啊，所谓的自由。从一开始就是谎言。

可就算明知如此，他却又心甘情愿画地为牢，被套上名为温情的枷锁，沉睡深海。

如果这一切……都是梦境就好了。

 

撒加有时候也会不由自主地怀疑眼前所看见的一切。真实？虚幻？它们的边界究竟在哪里？

他的能力是制造幻觉，按理说，他应该无比理智冷静地分清楚现实和幻觉的边界，就仿佛那是天地之间的一条线，或是一道铜墙铁壁，牢牢将两者分开。所有人都认为，梦境和真实的世界是不一样的。

可为什么会这么认为呢？撒加也会忍不住地反问。

每个人都活在他自己的世界里。就算是亲眼所见，亲耳所闻的事实——如果不相信的话，就可以当作不存在吧？每个人都拥有他自以为的真相，然后用尽全力地相信着，也企图努力地说服别人，以各种可笑可悲的理由。

所以，事实，现实，真相，幻觉，它们的界限究竟在哪里？

撒加微微转过头，他眼中的世界一半是幻觉，一半是真实。阳光被幻觉扭曲成光的羽片，轻轻摇曳在半空中，犹如雨下。沉闷的灰色停车场有一半被透明的海水所淹没，水淹过他的脚踝，随着他的脚步而发出清凌凌的回荡声。

日光如白蛇一样蜿蜒在水面上，延伸至远处，到一个看不清容貌的人的脚下。

撒加拉了拉兜帽，忽然，他抬起头，鸟儿掠过时，翅膀在空中划出涟漪。

他听见耳畔又响起熟悉的调笑声。

声色低沉，语句莫名地被隐去了。

 

这是幻觉，也同样是记忆的残片。

 

渐变空洞的记忆已经支撑不起来这样程度的“真实”了。撒加想。细节如落叶凋零，幻觉也被片片剥落，像老旧的电视机，重复播发着已经失了真的画面。

他不想知道自己曾经拥有的记忆和时间都去了哪……也许它们被内心最深处的情绪吃掉了。作为一名向导，他一直都很明白情绪的恐怖。那是种力量，任性，贪婪，又惊人的胆小。任何风吹草动都能让它格外地恐慌，它拼了命地吃掉所有不符合它心意的东西——那些记忆，试图粉饰太平。

情绪只愿意相信它想相信的东西，因此，它把世界上其他的东西全部吃掉了，建立起只属于自己的完美国度。

幻觉的世界。

那是所有无法控制自己的能力的向导的最终归宿。

尽管这种宿命到来的如此迅速也同样超出了撒加的预料。在旅馆楼顶的突袭中，如同有什么支撑着的东西被破坏掉了，内心中的空缺再也止不住地快速扩张起来……却并不是因为之前穆或者是沙加的攻击……

可他又记不起有什么不妥。但仔细地回想推敲后，也发现在撤退的过程中记忆产生了短暂的空白，有很重要的东西被刻意略去了。

但想不起来也没关系，反正时间也没有剩下多少了，可能刚刚足够把剩下的事情做完。这么想着，撒加就又觉得松了口气。

如果真的发展到了那一步……又会是怎么样的？

记忆被吃掉，时间被吃掉，最后连灵魂也一并沦丧在幻觉当中？

其实这也没什么可怕的。意识的迷失也许是下一个崭新的开始，也许会更好，也许会更坏……但不可能比现在更坏了。本能如此诉说着，祈求着，诱惑着，许诺着。

和当初那个人说要带给他自由时一样美好可亲。

可他还有必须要做完的事，撒加还不想就这么轻易地败给自己的本能，但与此同时，他又不断地怀疑着自己还能坚持多久。

哪怕是真实的世界，对撒加而言，也不过是一场盛大的幻觉。

也没有什么能阻止他逐渐滑向另一个永恒的梦幻国度了。

因为啊，灵魂链接着的另一个人，已经不在了。

 

撒加一直都知道这一点。哪怕是记忆渐渐变得不再清晰，只剩下模糊的片段，哪怕曾经哭过笑过的过去渐渐抽象成符号一样的忧伤情愫，连伤感都变得像是一种仪式，不断重复，直至失去所有意义。

他知道。所有的自欺和欺人。

却又心甘情愿坠入梦境。

看——最可怕的永远不是玩火自焚，而是亲手点燃了行刑时的火把，然后清醒地看着大火把自我燃尽。

多残酷，直至死亡也如此孤独地清醒着。

※

艾俄洛斯坐在跳马台上，一脚踩在台子的边沿，另一脚随意地悬空着。他手里拿着绒布，如同曾经无数次所做的那样，仔细地擦着枪。

只可惜，过往中总陪着他做这事的人此刻不在。

艾俄洛斯深吸了口气。看着储藏室冷白的灯光洒在枪身上，把那妖艳绽放的蔷薇衬得冷酷而美丽。

当时情况是怎么样艾俄洛斯不太愿意去回想，但零碎的片段依旧会在脑中闪烁而过。飞溅的血，枪弹的火花，到处喷洒的气体和液体。那时候他头很昏，环绕在那个基地的各色的精神冲击，让艾俄洛斯甚至有点想自杀，特别是从内心深处传来的抽痛感，那时候他还不太愿意去细想究竟发生了什么，只觉得身体里被挖空了一大块，空虚感和剧烈疼痛让他甚至有点控制不了自己的手脚。

后来过了很久——时间意义上的，对于他来说也不过是一个睁眼一个闭眼的工夫后——才知道是自己和撒加之间的精神链接断裂了。

可剩下的一些链接的碎片还似有若无地漂浮在艾俄洛斯的精神世界中，他有时候有种错觉，他还能感觉到撒加在身边，在很近的地方。

半梦半醒的时候，他的意识不由自主地循着那些链接去寻找，他走了很远，直至虚无的黑暗之中去，却什么都找不到。但又固执地以为一直一直走下去，总有一天会找到，重新回到有撒加存在的世界里。

每当此刻他便惊醒过来，冷汗淋漓。

这是错觉。艾俄洛斯知道这个，可他就是控制不住。习惯了那么久的东西，变得如同手脚一般习惯的东西，怎么可能说不在就不在了呢？

那些时候，他总是下意识地去找枪。擦枪是他很早就有的习惯。熟悉自己的武器，让他有一种把世界和命运都掌握在手中的感觉。

可摸下去的时候又会很快意识到：

那把枪被他弄丢了。在那场战斗中。

接下来整个晚上都不太睡得着了。

 

艾俄洛斯晃晃头把那些记忆甩出头脑。他注意到被他放在垫子上的女人转醒过来，他便跳下台子，走到那女人面前。

“你叫盖亚是吧？”

那女人迷糊了片刻，散乱的视线在他脸上停了一会儿，突然她像是被吓了一大跳，身体猛地朝后窜了一下，脸色白得跟鬼似的。

“看来你还认得出我？”

艾俄洛斯觉得有点好笑，便半蹲下来，对着盖亚说，“不用怕，我还好好活着。虽然说城郊有我一座墓，几乎所有人都以为我死了……不过现在诈死的人不是挺多的嘛？别太在意。”

“……你想干什么？”

用力喘了一会儿，盖亚磕磕巴巴地说道。

艾俄洛斯摊摊手，“别问我想干什么啊，应该是你们想干什么吧？特别是天使背后的那些人？我们往日无仇近日无怨，你们这么狠心下杀手，我也很想问问你们这究竟是怎么回事？”

见盖亚又开始惊恐起来，艾俄洛斯无奈地叹气。

“认真地说，我自己那份先不提，光看你把我家另一位坑得那么惨，我本来应该找你好好讨教一下。可惜，你是个普通人也就算了，还是个女人，我不能跟你计较。可你做的事委实太过份，但作为惩罚，还是要让你稍微害怕一下。”

“过一会儿，我家另一位就到了，现在开始祈祷吧，祈祷他火气不要太大，连我一起揍了，到时候恐怕就没人能保护你了。”

艾俄洛斯无害地对盖亚笑了笑。


	12. Chapter 12

刚说完话，艾俄洛斯就发现布置在周围的警报器被人触碰了。那种又细又轻的声音就像是鸟轻轻扇动了一下翅膀，普通人和向导是听不见的，就算是哨兵，不注意的话也会错过去。

听见那道动静后，艾俄洛斯对盖亚笑了笑后就站起来，退出储藏室，把门合好上锁，环视四周。

午后灿烂的阳光从天窗落下来，将训练场照得清楚。

这间训练场在前几年因为设施老化陈旧而被废弃了，有用的东西被搬走，但还有不少大而笨重的训练设施被扔在了这里面。训练场本身就有不少特意制造的掩体，再加上遍地的器材，硬生生把这里改造成一个极适合隐藏的危险地带。

这样更好。很适合哨兵发挥。艾俄洛斯轻手轻脚地潜入掩体投下的阴影中去，同时静心聆听周围的动静。

训练场上静悄悄地，只有灰尘安然地在空气中缓缓浮动。

掩藏好自己后，艾俄洛斯静待撒加的出现。

 

实际上，一直以来试图追击盖亚等人的，并不只有撒加一个人。为了调查一些年代更久远的事情，艾俄洛斯也一直在追踪盖亚等人的行踪。只不过天使的残党很小心，直到盖亚她们突然主动联系圣域，才让艾俄洛斯捕捉到了些蛛丝马迹。

艾欧里亚等人接到任务出发去接天使的时候，艾俄洛斯正在跟进另外一条线索，并不在现场。接到艾欧里亚那边传来的意外时，艾俄洛斯几乎是想也不想就认定出现的人是撒加。

动机，手段，战术。也不会有其他人了。

艾俄洛斯立即收拾装备跟上了特战队的行踪，一直跟到他们临时驻扎的旅馆附近。

当时艾俄洛斯有点哭笑不得。他一边知道撒加肯定会好好利用这次的优势，所以忍不住地想去提醒艾欧里亚他们让他们快点离开这里。而另一边又想坐等撒加出现。他知道这个安全屋是当年撒加为了和加隆联系而布置的，这也是它明明运作良好却莫名其妙被废弃的原因，艾欧里亚他们简直是闭着眼跳进了火坑……可另一边，就是因为了解了这一点，艾俄洛斯才得以推断得出撒加下一步的行动计划，这样一来他就有机会堵住撒加。

自他一年前恢复行动，开始秘密调查，没过多久他就发现对当年的事情感兴趣的不仅仅只有他一人，冥界之中也有人在进行调查。艾俄洛斯很久之后才注意到撒加很可能在和冥界的人一起活动，甚至他私下里也掌握了一些至关重要的情报。

他的目的隐隐地和艾俄洛斯重叠了，如果能找到撒加和他好好交流一下，艾俄洛斯认为他的秘密任务可以提前结束。

 

那天晚上撒加比他想象得要难缠，也急躁得多。艾俄洛斯已经警告过他不要靠近目标人了，他还是开枪杀了一个，之后险之又险地躲过艾俄洛斯的子弹，从窗户边跳下去撤离。

旅店里的特战队暂时无法离开，早有准备的艾俄洛斯却不用顾及那么多，他迅速掩盖好自己的痕迹，紧紧咬着撒加的尾巴追了上去。而在追击的过程中，艾俄洛斯并没有特意隐藏自己的身份和气息，他相信撒加肯定能在第一时间认出他来。

可能撒加最后也认出他了没错，但却也完全不想见艾俄洛斯。艾俄洛斯暴露出来的行踪让他能以最快的速度避让撤离，七八分钟后，艾俄洛斯只能无奈地放弃了追踪。

对方避他如洪水猛兽一样的态度让艾俄洛斯有点纳罕。就他所掌握的情报而言，撒加应该是和他站在一条战线上的没错……这么刻意地避开他，难道是因为冥界的缘故？艾俄洛斯推测着对方可能有说不出口的苦衷，然后在原地兜起圈子来。

艾俄洛斯知道自己的身份被埋得很深，这个世界上除了雅典娜之外很可能没有其他人还知道他活着，冥界的人也不太可能知道。另一边，冥界似乎也故意清扫了撒加存在的痕迹，如果不是因为一些偶然因素，艾俄洛斯也差点被他们蒙在鼓里。

一直以来，艾俄洛斯都在试图和撒加取得联系，可在第三年初对天使的大规模进攻行动结束之后，撒加的行迹就飘忽起来，再加上有冥界的影响，艾俄洛斯一直未能找到过他。这一次是艾俄洛斯所拥有的最靠近撒加的机会。

如果撒加真的是有什么难言之隐，比如被冥界威胁了……至少他应该会迂回回来，试图向艾俄洛斯求助。

艾俄洛斯已经释放出了友好信号，只要撒加再回到这附近，就可以看得到。可惜他一直等到天亮，对方也没有露面。这让艾俄洛斯觉得不妙起来。

艾俄洛斯手头的秘密任务已经进行到了最后阶段，就差最后一块拼图就可以揭开所有的秘密。而撒加的现身，他出现的时机和地点都过于微妙，甚至能在如此之短的时间内牢牢地跟踪着天使的残党……最后一块拼图，艾俄洛斯极有把握是在撒加的手里。

那么接下来就是该怎么和撒加联络了。

既然撒加已经下定决心要跟圣域对着干，那么艾俄洛斯很难预料撒加会不会愿意和他进行和平谈判。

 

不过海界的示好给了艾俄洛斯新的契机。他知道撒加为了杀天使残党，很可能会单枪匹马潜入圣域，这太危险，万一出点什么意外，到时候可有的头疼。

但艾俄洛斯不一样，他有圣域的最高权限，偷偷把盖亚从圣域带出来也不是件很难的事。这样一来，他也可以亲自挑一个无人打扰的地方，好好等着撒加出现。

再者，他也有很多话想单独和撒加谈一谈。和秘密任务无关。

艾俄洛斯听着周围的动静，小心的潜伏着。他太过了解撒加的作战风格——耐心等待，一击毙命。

就算是艾俄洛斯，也没有十足的把握一定可以拦得住撒加。所以他挑了个好地方，也好好布置了一番，以逸待劳，静静等着对方掉进陷阱。

如果这样还阴沟里翻船，那艾俄洛斯也觉得自己该回炉重造了。

忽然，他耳边的动静微微变了变。这是进攻前的讯号。

撒加已经近在咫尺，他极有可能掩藏在这周围的某一个拐角处，艾俄洛斯也极为配合地向左挪动了一下脚步，半真半假地露出破绽来。

紧跟着是视线蓦然一暗，有急速的风从耳边刮过。艾俄洛斯却理都不理，折身退步手刀从下向上切过去，一招打掉了袭击者手里的枪，趁着对方来不及防御的那一刻抓住他的胳膊，把人往后一推，重重地按在掩体的墙壁上。

撒加似乎还不甘心，没被控制住的手试图去抽匕首，紧跟着又被艾俄洛斯打掉。

艾俄洛斯捉着他两只手腕按在他头顶上，用自己的身体牢牢把对方固定在墙壁上，这才深深地喘了两口气。

两人交手也不过是电光石火一瞬之间，可其中对时机的计算和把握所耗费的心力，让艾俄洛斯甚至觉得比在昨夜里旅店顶楼上的狙击还要累。

他很快让自己的喘息平静下来，把注意力全部集中在被他钳制住的人的身上。撒加带着兜帽，以艾俄洛斯的角度只能看见他紧紧抿着唇，下巴的线条绷得很紧。

“喂，我说。”

艾俄洛斯空出一手扯下他的帽子。深蓝色的发丝沿着撒加的侧脸落下来，那双湛蓝的眼睛也一样暴露出来，用一种艾俄洛斯从没见过的漠然眼神注视着对方。

这眼神让艾俄洛斯迟疑了，原本想说的话一下子被噎在了喉咙里。他只觉得那样的眼神不像是看着曾经的故人的，也不像注视着陌生人的，那是种很难描述的感觉。对方的目光集中在他身上，却如同眼前完全没有这个人。

他的眼神是空的，里面荒芜一片。

在之前等待着对方到来的时间里，艾俄洛斯也设想过无数种和撒加再次见面的场面。不管是惊讶也好，愤恨也好，哪怕是伤心生气……都还在艾俄洛斯能够接受的范围之内，那时候他只是想，只要到最后两个人能坐下来把这三年来发生的事情说清楚，就好了。

艾俄洛斯也没期待过见上一面分离三年的两人就能一下子和好如初，可他也没奢求很多，只是想稍微单独的说上两句话也好啊。

但眼前的状况，却让艾俄洛斯不由自主地恐慌起来。他想挪开自己的视线，想逃离撒加的注视，这样的眼神比谴责或是控诉更加让人难以承受。

艾俄洛斯假设了那么多有的没的，却从来没想过自己究竟还有没有机会来得及解释。

他一直以为，只要彼此还活着，总是有希望的。

 

“撒加？”

对方漠然的神情让艾俄洛斯几乎以为自己是认错人了。可他不可能认错。即使现在已经没有精神链接了，艾俄洛斯也能毫不犹豫地确认这一点。

他喜欢了那么多年的人，怎么肯可能会轻易错认？

“……你怎么了？”

艾俄洛斯不由自主地问道。

 

“什么？”

撒加先是茫然地反问了一句，接着他下意识地礼节性地微笑起来。

唇角翘起得弧度依旧很熟悉，但艾俄洛斯却错愕地发现，自己完全没听懂他的回答。

 

“我认识你吗？”

 

从他口中吐出的每一个音节艾俄洛斯都听得清清楚楚，可组合在一起，艾俄洛斯却拼凑不出这句话的含义。

他完完全全地愣住了，脑袋里一片空白。

而趁着艾俄洛斯发愣的那一刻，撒加猛地从他手里挣脱，艾俄洛斯凭着本能反应又去抓他，却被撒加反手撂倒在地，腹部挨了一记又重又狠的膝撞。

艾俄洛斯被迫倒在地上，直至此时，他还是有点反应不过来，只能呆呆地看着撒加从右腿处拔出枪。

阳光从头顶的天窗投下来，犹如光雾般笼罩在撒加身上，让他整个人都看起来如梦似幻的。枪身上羽翼的刻痕从他的指缝中延展出来，像是鸟儿在他的掌心里轻轻舒张开翅膀。

曾经艾俄洛斯最喜欢看他握枪的样子。黑色的战术手套和暴露出的白皙指尖，再加上泛着金属光泽的深灰的枪，明明是危险而致命的，却让人心头缠绕上一丝被诱惑时才应有的悸动。

现在也是如此。加之那把枪的特殊意义，还有居高临下的姿势，甚至还能挑起一丝不该有的旖旎。

唯独有一件事大煞风景。

那就是黑洞洞的枪口，牢牢地对准了艾俄洛斯的眉心。

 

撒加以双手持枪，面无表情地瞄准了艾俄洛斯。

他不是在开玩笑。

这是艾俄洛斯认识到的第一件事，紧接着，他又明白过来撒加是真没认出他来。

又或者说，是彻底忘记了他。

艾俄洛斯对此感到惊愕，可却仍忍不住小声地说。

“你不是认真的吧，撒加？”

就像是曾经在训练场上那么多次的打闹一样，两个人拿着枪来回的比划。

可撒加完全不为所动，他的神色没有一丝的变化，如此静默仿佛只是为了听艾俄洛斯的临终遗言。

可即使是玩闹，撒加也从来不会拿枪指着艾俄洛斯的额头。

艾俄洛斯真的有点伤心了。惊愕和痛心混合成一种巨大的情绪横亘在艾俄洛斯的胸口，把他从头到尾地贯穿，不给他留任何的活路。

他甚至都不知道自己究竟做错了哪一点，为什么要被这么惩罚？

要是刚刚撒加毫不迟疑地就开枪了，艾俄洛斯觉得他都不会有现在这么难过。也许对方真的把他彻底忘记，忘得一干二净，所以就算是现在要亲手杀死他也不会感到任何一丝迟疑。

这样也好，干脆利落，艾俄洛斯到死也只是觉得错愕。

偏偏撒加一直没有动手，他只是冷冷地看着，身上凝结着一层生人莫近的冰霜，情绪掩埋在灵魂的深处。艾俄洛斯从他身上读不出一丝破绽，也更加找不到任何曾经亲昵过的证据。

撒加留给艾俄洛斯太多的时间用以思考，多到让艾俄洛斯觉得不堪重负起来。

最终，他憋在心里的话就这么轻轻地滑出嘴边，妄想着似乎还能换回任何一丝微弱的温情。

“是我啊，艾俄洛斯啊。”

 

可撒加的表情依旧没什么变化，他只是轻轻地歪了歪头，也没有立即扣动扳机，把这一切都结束掉。

这让艾俄洛斯忽然高兴起来，胸口里如同多了一簇小小的，兴奋跃动着的火苗，炙烤着他。

看来就算是失忆或是什么，撒加也不是对他一点感觉都没有的。

也许他还有机会。

艾俄洛斯精神起来，这样的姿势下他没有多少动弹的空间，他只是后撑着手肘，朝着撒加伸出手，轻轻碰了碰对方的脸颊。

撒加的脸颊很凉，脸色看上去比纸还白。他并没有反抗艾俄洛斯的触碰，依旧持着枪，对准着对方的眉心。

艾俄洛斯却觉得自己要放松下来了，他如释重负地吐出一口气，不由自主地微笑了起来。

“想起我了吗？”

他故作轻松地说着。

撒加也对他露出了一个浅浅的笑容。

那笑容很淡，带着一种虚幻的温柔，几乎和艾俄洛斯记忆中，常常对着他微笑的人的模样重叠起来。

哪怕是直到如今，艾俄洛斯依然会为那样的温柔浅笑而感到怦然心动。

 

只不过，撒加微笑着说：“不好意思，你说的那个人早被我杀掉了。”


	13. Chapter 13

是愤怒，还是难以置信？

总之有什么东西瞬间把艾俄洛斯给点爆了。不知哪来的力气和鲁莽，他猛地把撒加从身上掀下去，翻过来抓住他的肩膀把对方按在地上。

两个人的位置顿时颠倒过来。

撒加手里的枪一下子被甩出去很远。

那一瞬间，艾俄洛斯的视线里的景物都是血红的一片，五感不受控制地随着胸口高涨的情绪而猛然扩张起来，几乎是刹那间，整个修炼场里的一切动静都纳入艾俄洛斯的脑海。

冗杂而庞大的信息流朝他汹涌而来，叫他额头都突突地疼了起来。这是暴走的前兆。艾俄洛斯却觉得自己的理智被抽离了身体，悬浮在半空中看着这出闹剧。

撒加的表情终于变化了，他皱起眉头来，露出窒息一样的难受神情。艾俄洛斯很难过地意识到是自己让撒加觉得难受了。哨兵极具侵略性的信息素在他们之间转眼浓郁起来，这本来就是向导很难抵抗的东西——更何况因为愤怒，艾俄洛斯身上散发出来十足的威胁感。

艾俄洛斯手忙脚乱地想让自己冷静下来。他努力地想控制住自己，收敛起自己的气息，但撒加的状态看起来却更糟糕，他的精神力就像是被艾俄洛斯的突然爆发给点燃了一样，混乱的波动从他身上传了出来，那种感觉很熟悉。

熟悉到恐怖……艾俄洛斯蓦然想起这种情况曾经在什么时候经历过的了。

但形势已经完全脱离了原本的轨迹。彻骨的寒意转眼渗透他的身体，把艾俄洛斯冻在原地。

有些事他以为早已过去，却不曾想过它从未结束。

那如同噩梦的瞬间。

“开什么玩笑啊……”

艾俄洛斯喃喃自语。

※

无数记忆的碎片如暴风雪一般迅猛地在眼前刮过。

幻境如同掉进火焰里的雪花，转眼消失不见。

海潮声从很遥远的地方响起来。

恍如回到了那一天。三年前的那一天。

撒加睁大眼，眼前世界却堕入黑暗，连声音气味触觉也一并消失。

他在静默之中等待，终于，一道细微的声音响起。

像是有什么东西掉在了脚边。

之后是——是什么呢？

却再也想不起来。

※

将自我意识附着在精神向导身上，然后由精神向导引领着进入另一个人的精神世界——这是哨兵唯一掌握着的，能够进入其他人精神世界的手段。

在片刻的黑暗之后，艾俄洛斯重新睁开眼，他出现在无限的幻境和梦境之间，他的到来如同推倒了多米诺骨牌的第一块牌，他看见无数层梦境犹如天堂失火一般燃烧着，消退着，层层崩溃，向下塌陷。

他也跟着不断地下坠，下坠，下坠，几乎永无止境。

梦境和记忆的碎片在他身边燃烧着，飞舞着，微笑着，美丽得惊心动魄。

无数曾经的画面在艾俄洛斯身边旋转出现，又转眼消失，他如同掉进了撒加记忆的万花筒，他向下坠落，看着那些曾经哭过笑过的记忆片段如冰消雪融不断飞逝消失。

艾俄洛斯不知道自己要坠落到什么地方去，他不能眼睁睁着看着这个幻觉的世界分崩离析，走向消亡。

艾俄洛斯必须在这个世界崩溃之前，找到撒加。

必须要找到他。

 

艾俄洛斯越坠越深，他终于掉进最后的世界里。这是个被海洋占据着的世界，艾俄洛斯记得它曾经的样子，风平浪静，阳光明媚，天空高远，海水蔚蓝。

而此时，太阳被不知餍足地吸吮吞噬着海水的黑洞所取代，海水不停地翻涌着，掀起铺天盖地的浪潮，海啸，这个世界里天和海的界限已经不再清晰，艾俄洛斯出现在半空中，他向下坠落，却又觉得自己仿佛停滞在了半空，他找不到任何落脚点，也不知道自己是在向着海水里落去，还是向着天空那边。

在这里，天和海的界限并不是那么明晰了。

天空中有无数裂缝，还有许多黑色束带一样的东西固定在天空的裂缝之上，像是强行把这个走向崩溃的世界固定在了一个濒死的时间点。而当艾俄洛斯进入这里的时候，那些黑色的东西犹如雾气一样转眼消逝了，紧跟着天空中的裂缝开始缓缓扩张起来，海水被吞噬，天空被吞噬，连光线都逃不出它们贪婪的胃口。

忽然间，艾俄洛斯明白了这一切究竟是怎么回事。

这个世界从很早之前就开始走向毁灭，虽然不知道是谁在最后的时刻拉了撒加一把，给了他一个喘息的片刻，让他构建起幻觉的世界从而支撑起自己内心深处摇摇欲坠的精神世界。

可这一切都只能是暂时的。幻觉层层叠叠，生生灭灭，尽管缤纷绚烂却始终抵挡不住外界“真实”的侵蚀。也许三年以来，这样的侵蚀都是缓慢的，不易察觉的。可总有一天，所有的幻象都会被消磨殆尽，撒加总有一天得从他自己的梦境中清醒过来。

而艾俄洛斯的出现——他的出现所代表的无坚不摧的真实世界，在和撒加的幻想碰撞的瞬间，就轻而易举地摧毁了他这么久以来赖以生存的幻觉。可撒加本身，并没有做好接受这种真实的准备。他还沉浸在三年前的悲剧时刻，无法自拔。

所以在梦境的天堂失火陨落的那一刻，撒加的结局也几乎一并被决定了。

而艾俄洛斯，他只不过是在他自己也不知道的时候，吹响了这精神世界毁灭的，最后的号角。

 

艾俄洛斯简直不能去想那一天究竟对撒加来说，造成了多大的伤害。

究竟要痛到什么样的地步，才会变得如此绝望，连为自己编织的梦境也阻挡不住那种巨大的悲哀和绝望，眼睁睁地看着自己走向灭亡……

无法接受现实，却也无法拒绝现实，沉沦徘徊在梦境的边沿，抱着绝望静候世界毁灭。

可明明再找一个哨兵结合就可以解决问题了啊。

对于向导来说，如果承受不起如此巨大的情绪冲击，那么找一个哨兵来分担就好了。不要说冥界的人怎么样，随便在其他的地方找一个哨兵也不是很难的事啊，把所有的疼痛，绝望，伤心找另一个人去分摊，怎么样也不会沦落到这样无可救药的境地。

可艾俄洛斯却也明白，撒加怎么可能去找另一个人来分摊这些痛苦？即使曾经温情的记忆全变成痛苦的根源，也不可能就此放弃，也根本不想找另一个人来分享。

如果挚爱的人不在了，那么记忆就是唯一能证明过彼此相爱的证据。

曾有过多深刻入骨的温柔，此刻也就多愿意溺毙其中。

心甘情愿，至死缠绵。

 

所以啊，怎么可以这么笨呢？

艾俄洛斯苦笑着，仍由自己坠落深海，被浪潮吞噬，沉入海底。

向下坠，向下坠，向下坠。直至海底。

他终于看见了撒加的精神向导。

白色的珍珠贝紧闭着贝壳，做着一个不愿醒来的梦。

艾俄洛斯伸手去抓那只贝壳，闭上眼睛，陷入对方的梦境。

 

灯光昏沉，艾俄洛斯站在走廊之上，连看都不用细看，他就知道这是哪里。

三年前，天使基地。

撒加单膝跪在前方，脚边是一个黑色的匣子。匣子上闪着诡异的绿光，艾俄洛斯走过去，一脚踩碎了那个匣子。

在他身旁的撒加身体剧烈颤抖着。

艾俄洛斯回过头去，看见走廊的边缘有一道血迹，撒加身前不远处有一只垂死挣扎的鸽子。

是幻觉。

撒加手里拿着枪，那只刻着羽翼刻痕的枪。

艾俄洛斯绕到他身前，轻轻捧起对方的脸，撒加却并不看他。他视线散乱迷茫，他的手依旧牢牢地握着枪。艾俄洛斯看着他把枪缓缓地重新抬高，指向地上的流着血的鸽子。

撒加的手指扣住扳机。

走廊上的灯开始一节一节地暗了下去。

艾俄洛斯强硬地扳着他的下巴，强迫撒加注视着他，撒加像是终于反应过来，勉强将目光集中在艾俄洛斯身上。

他惨笑起来。

“……来不及了。”

“没关系。”

艾俄洛斯轻松地说着，然后他握住撒加持枪的手，然后让那枪口重新对准了自己的心口，狡黠地眨眨眼。

“如果要瞄准的话，要对着这里，知道吗？笨蛋，要不然怎么可能杀得掉我？”

撒加猛地挣扎起来，他想后退却被艾俄洛斯拽住手，动弹不得。

艾俄洛斯看了看四周不断熄灭的灯光，用空着的手摸了摸撒加的脸，他的脸颊很冷，艾俄洛斯心疼地把手覆上去，蒙住撒加的眼睛，“别哭啊……”

他叹着气，却感觉到掌心的湿润越发明显。

“所有的光都消失了的时候，就是精神世界彻底沉没的时刻吧？别以为我猜不到啊。”

“所以呢，要么杀了我，要么让我陪你一同迷失在这里，要么……”

撒加用力摇头，他咬住下唇，说不出话。

艾俄洛斯抱住他，吻了吻他的头发，轻声说：

“要么把你自己交给我。”

 

“如果觉得太累了，太辛苦，没关系，把一切都交给我。”

“抱歉，让你这么绝望。以后再也不会了。”

“这次一定会陪你到最后的。”

 

最后一盏灯在他们头顶闪了闪，最后无声熄灭。

※

当艾欧里亚将车驶近训练场大门时，所有人都迫不及待地跳下车，连枪都不拿就往里面冲。

卡妙吊在了队尾，看着艾欧里亚暴力十足地一脚踹开大门，只听哐的一响，训练场里的场景就暴露在众人眼前。

训练场和想象中的样子差不多，很多的掩体加上遍地的散乱器械，明明和煦的日光从头顶的天窗落了下来，整个训练场却被分割成两个完全不同的世界。

一个明亮而温暖，另一个则隐藏在复杂的阴影当中，深邃而神秘。

整个训练场都静悄悄的，只有被艾欧里亚暴力开门时惊扰的灰尘在空气中混乱地漂浮着，仿佛在此之前没有任何人曾闯入过这里。

所有人都安静下来，自发自动地抽出武器，微微压低身体，放轻了脚步，徐缓谨慎地潜入了训练场中。

这不对。卡妙心想，从他们赶到这里来的三分钟来，从盖亚身上传来的讯号一直没有变更过，艾俄洛斯应该不会走远，而从目前的情景来看，这座训练场很可能就是他精心挑选过的，和撒加会面的地点。

这个地方算是承载过他们两人很多重要回忆的地方，挑这个地方见面，难道是想打感情牌吗？

艾欧里亚那边很快传来找到了盖亚的讯息。卡妙心中一凛，他蓦然错步，转身，枪口对准他刚刚觉得不妙的地方，果不其然，他看见这次行动最重要的两名主角都躲在那里。

也不算躲。卡妙沉默地打量了一番。

艾俄洛斯如同被迫跑了五十个全程马拉松，累得连话都说不出来，撒加靠在他身上，看模样已经彻底失去了意识。

卡妙注意到系在艾俄洛斯手指上的细线，他谨慎地一动未动，反复打量着艾俄洛斯身前那一块地方，试图找出细线连接的位置，生怕做错一个动作就把这里的所有人都一块炸上天……卡妙又很快抬起头，只见艾俄洛斯对他露出一个苦笑后，就干脆利索地也晕了过去。

卡妙沉默了片刻，对着通讯频道说：“我找到他们了，请求支援。”


	14. Chapter 14

“……挺会找麻烦的嘛，要是卡妙没看见，你是打算连着所有人都一起炸上天么？”

穆还没进去，就听见房间里传出来米罗的抱怨声。

接着的是艾俄洛斯的回答：“谁知道你小子靠不靠谱，万一是其他杂七杂八的人先赶过来那不就糟糕了？”

“那你干脆再多信任我们一下怎么样？”

穆推门而入时，米罗坐在床边正把手抄在脑袋后面嘀嘀咕咕，艾欧里亚背对着门口坐在病床边的椅子上，弓着背浑身散发出不爽的怨念气息，卡妙则在门边靠着，见穆推开门，就退开了两步，走到米罗身边去了。

“陪床的阵容不小啊。”

穆笑了笑说。

艾俄洛斯把米罗推到一边，问道，“撒加怎么样？”

米罗吹了声口哨，然后就被艾俄洛斯半真半假地揍了一拳，立马唉唉叫着跳到一旁。

艾俄洛斯也本来是要起身下床的，然后被他弟弟非常不客气地按着肩膀又按了回去，艾俄洛斯立马做举手投降状。

看来艾欧里亚怨气不小啊……穆心想着，然后把报告单子递给艾俄洛斯。

“药物已经生效了，热度也退下去，手臂上的伤也重新处理过。但你知道的吧，身体上的异常倒是没什么，高烧是精神力透支后常有的现象。最主要的是这里……”穆点了点自己的太阳穴，没有把握地说，“他的精神屏障很脆弱，史昂老师也不敢冒然潜进他的精神世界察看恢复程度，而且那种程度的精神崩溃之后，会不会留下后遗症也很难说。”

“是吗？”艾俄洛斯虽然装作没什么事的样子，可穆还是能感觉到他的情绪消沉了片刻。他又很快追问道，“那究竟会怎么样？”

“最好的话，就是休息一段时间就没事了。坏一点的话，记忆残缺，能力退化也不是不可能的。”穆安慰着说，“不过从他目前的情况看，单纯的精神力的退化应该不会有，比较该担心的是制造幻觉的能力会不会受到影响，以及，记忆的问题。”

“所以说失忆是最有可能的吧？”

穆点点头。

艾俄洛斯故作轻松地说，“反正又不是什么高兴的回忆，忘干净了也好。”

“真大度。”

米罗又嘀咕了一声，这次是被卡妙以手肘捅了肾，嗷地叫了一声就不敢再多嘴了。

“那既然如此的话。”一直没吭声地艾欧里亚突然开口，他半转过身，对着自家大哥非常努力地挤出一个笑容。

穆甚至觉得他还是不笑的好，看艾俄洛斯那一副见了鬼的模样就知道艾欧里亚的笑容有多勉强。

不过，现在才后怕不是有点晚了吗？穆想着，但转身体贴地合上了病房的门。门被合上时发出了咔哒一声，艾俄洛斯很明显地故意抖了一下。

艾欧里亚蹭地站了起来，“哥哥是不是要解释一下这三年来到底怎么回事吧！”

 

“别激动啊。”艾俄洛斯抬头对着弟弟说话时满脸的粉饰太平，“说来话长，艾欧里亚你先坐下？”他讪笑了一声，“大家都坐啊。”

“那就长话短说。”艾欧里亚毫不客气地噎了回去。

艾俄洛斯摊摊手，“好吧，先说好不许生气。”

“你倒是先说啊。”

“好好，我说还不行吗？”艾俄洛斯佯装抱怨了一声，然后清了清嗓子，正色说，“其实一开始并不是刻意要诈死的，雅典娜说三年前的医疗队伍说没有十足的把握一定能唤醒我。”

“这话到底什么意思？”艾欧里亚愣愣地问。

艾俄洛斯指了指自己的脑袋，“当年天使动用了共鸣炸弹的事情你们都知道吧？虽然向导首当其冲受到了最重的伤害，但哨兵也跑不掉，我当时就受到了很重的精神冲击，接着是精神链接断裂带来的二次伤害，然后是撒加能力失控的时候，掀起了第三波精神冲击……”

艾俄洛斯苦笑了下，“其实整个基地的向导都在发疯，精神冲击一直没断过，直到向导们力竭身死，或者被身边发疯的人杀死。精神伤害太大是个主要原因。另外就是，当时运气不好，第二实验区聚集了大量天使的哨兵向导实验品，还有很多保安人员，在带着小女神冲出包围圈的时候，被重物砸到头了。”

“最后虽然勉强撑到能确保安全的地方，才彻底失去意识，算是保住了命。但直到一年之前，才能从昏迷中清醒过来。”

艾俄洛斯话音落了很久，房间里都很安静，艾欧里亚脸上更是青一阵白一阵的。穆觉得他可能开始觉得内疚了，于是很理解地拍了拍他的肩膀。

艾俄洛斯不在意地挥了挥手，“等到我清醒了之后，小女神就找到我，把这两年的事情都告诉了我。连同史昂老师诈死，转入暗处保护她，以及加隆代替撒加诈死，撒加行踪不明这一连串的事。之后，她拜托我调查一些当年的事。做这种任务究竟是个怎么回事我也不多讲了，在有结论之前，我保持沉默状态比恢复身份要更加有利，以及……”

艾俄洛斯耸耸肩，言下之意不过是万一他在任务中出了意外，也不用让艾欧里亚他们再伤心一次。

“哥……”艾欧里亚有点愧疚地喊了一声，艾俄洛斯对他笑笑，“我也没对你们报平安嘛，这次出任务也被吓到了吧？一下子扯出这么死人，所以说扯平了。”

“那你现在说出来，没关系吗？”穆提问道。

“没关系了。”

“和撒加有关？”

“拼图的最后一块在他的手里，而现在，我猜应该已经转交给他相当信任的对象了。”艾俄洛斯挠挠下巴，“要不要来猜猜人选？”

“我们这群人肯定是没戏了啊。”米罗摊开手，“我去联系阿布罗狄他们看看。”

※

撒加恢复意识是在两天之后的事。即使他清醒了过来，现在依旧被关在禁闭室里。一方面是因为他的精神状态还有待评估，完全隔绝了外界影响的禁闭室能让他恢复的更好，另一方面嘛，就是介于他之前的“背叛”行为，所以有待隔离观察，等待进一步的调查核实。

在史昂对他完成了初步的精神评估之后，提出了给撒加找一个哨兵陪着，重新构建和强化精神屏障的建议。本来这个人选该是艾俄洛斯无误的，不过很可惜，某些最糟糕的情况的发生了……

也许是针对于艾俄洛斯来说的，最糟糕的情况。

加隆隔着禁闭室的玻璃窗，一半是怜悯，一半是幸灾乐祸地瞥了眼郁闷地蹲在禁闭室外面的艾俄洛斯。

虽然艾俄洛斯也是精神力透支，不过他是为了帮助向导分担情绪冲击而导致的力竭，基本上好好睡上两觉就好了。三十分钟前还神采奕奕地准备和撒加扯皮去呢，不过不出三分钟就被打击得要变身成一只大型蘑菇。

那时候撒加一脸茫然地看着他问艾俄洛斯“你是谁”，而后者一脸震惊到说不好来的场景，加隆觉得自己这辈子都不会忘了。

当然，当时加隆心里也是一惊，不过很快就确认了撒加貌似是记得除了艾俄洛斯之外的所有人。当然，记忆依然有损伤，但幸好还是记得的。不过对于艾俄洛斯嘛……那就是什么都不记得了。

加隆都不知道是同情好了，还是要趁机落井下石的好。不过出于人道主义，加隆暂时闭上了嘴，目送艾俄洛斯失魂落魄兼之难以置信地飘了出去。

现在禁闭室里只剩下他和撒加，加隆有点不死心地旁听侧敲起来，虽然他是不在圣域没错，但这不代表这么多年来撒加少跟他提起过艾俄洛斯来！所以第一手消息也是不少。不过不管加隆怎么询问，撒加都是一副一问三不知的样子。连问起他的配枪的时候，都是一脸你在说什么我好像没听清的迷糊样。

不过，算是因祸得福吧，这三年来的记忆也一并不剩下什么了。

加隆观察着对方，也许是因为刚刚转醒，撒加的精神不是很好，反应也很慢，眼神也很飘忽茫然，在和他呆了半个小时后，加隆看他要累得睡着了的样子，也就不打算再呆下去了，就问了问他晚上有什么想吃的。

“鸽子。”

加隆愣了下，“什么？”

“鸽子。”

“换一个，清淡点的。”

“鸽子。”

“……喂。”

加隆自觉不好跟病号生气，但撒加这是跟鸽子有仇吗？不过一想到鸽子，加隆看着撒加的眼神就微妙起来。

不过很快他就注意到撒加并没有专心对他说话，而是盯着加隆身后的地方。加隆扭过身，看见玻璃墙外面一只灰蓝色的鸽子要飞出花样来了，不断在玻璃窗边晃来晃去，偶尔还啄一啄玻璃，一副可怜巴巴想进来的样子。

加隆在心里冷笑一声：死鸽子你以为你是蜂鸟吗？作死飞成这德行！

然后很快又假装出若无其事的口吻问，“鸽子怎么了？”

“没什么。”等了会儿，撒加才轻声回答道，“……总觉得特别碍眼。”

加隆眼尖地看见蹲在墙角种蘑菇的艾俄洛斯立马露出一副被打击到露出了心好塞不会再爱了的苦逼表情，顿时毫不留情地在心里狂笑起来。

让你小子把精神向导放出来嘚瑟！让你偷听我们说话！

加隆在心里恶狠狠地说。


	15. Chapter 15

几乎每一个认识的人在听说了艾俄洛斯和撒加的消息之后，遇到艾俄洛斯时，都会对他投来一种饱含着节哀顺变的同情眼神。

这眼神看得艾俄洛斯觉得自己的心脏有点不好了，就跑去天台吹风。

吹风吹到一半，就听见有人过来。因为对方并没有刻意隐瞒自己的身份，艾俄洛斯很快就从对方的脚步节奏，和空气里传来的似有若无的信息素的味道确认了来者的身份。

没等对方开口，艾俄洛斯就回过身，露出一个苦兮兮的可怜表情。

“史昂老师你不会也是来表示慰问吧？”

史昂微微一顿，然后大步流星走到他身边，对着他肩膀就是一巴掌，笑骂，“我来落井下石还差不多，可真是长大了翅膀够硬了，嗯？”

“哪有？”艾俄洛斯默默地朝旁边挪了一步，揉着肩膀讪笑。

“好了好了，你也别郁闷了，能从三年前那场意外里捡回一条命，你运气也不差了。”史昂有点感慨，“这么看来，你们这一帮小辈，运气都不错，至少都活下来了。”

“是啊。”虽然艾俄洛斯一点都不想承认这个。

“想过以后要怎么样吗？”

“唔，您指哪方面？”

“少装傻。”

“当然就是，小女神说怎么样就怎么样咯。”风吹过来的时候，艾俄洛斯忍不住眯了眯眼，“当年也是那些人做的太过分了吧，先不提别的，就光冲三年前对着三界下死手这一点……现在证据确凿，别说小女神忍不了，其他两界也不会再接着忍下去了吧。”

“然后呢？”

“然后当然就是……”艾俄洛斯笑了出来，“开战了。”

史昂也跟着笑起来，拍了拍他，“不错，今天冥界的小少爷也过来了。”

“哦？他们居然还愿意踏上圣域的地盘，太阳打西边出来了吗？”

“当然不是来圣域，去隔壁城市了。”史昂解释，“那个三不管地带你知道的吧。”

艾俄洛斯点点头，“那接下来，就看三位小姐少爷们的商量结果了。”

史昂嗯了一声，又问，“那另一边呢，你以后打算怎么办？”

艾俄洛斯刚想装傻，就又被拍了一下，顿时苦下脸，“走一步看一步呗，我倒希望他那种情况是暂时的。”

史昂很不客气地笑起来，“听说你完全被讨厌了啊？”

“老师您也是稍微有点同情心好吗？”艾俄洛斯抱怨起来，“这几天被加隆嘲笑到死我也够头疼了，还得面对艾欧里亚他们那欲言又止的安慰眼神，现在您也这样……我以后日子还怎么过？”

史昂笑得更不客气了。艾俄洛斯只能用怨念的眼神控诉他。

等史昂笑够了，他说，“放心吧，这种失忆现象不可能会太长久的。撒加的韧性比所有人想得都好，三年他都撑过来了，没道理现在恢复不过来。”

“嗯，恢复不了也没关系。”艾俄洛斯狡猾地说，“我能搞定他一次，第二次当然也毫无问题，就当情趣啦。”

“你小子三年不见倒是越来越厚颜无耻了。”

“……老师，口德，口德。”

※

会议室的圆桌，两位少年和一位少女各执一角对峙而坐，明明都是一群十三四岁的未成年，但从他们身上渗透出来的威压和气势，却让这间宽敞的房间充满了一种风雨欲来的凝重气氛。

其实这主要是对立坐着的两个人造成的。坐在正中间起着隔离作用的波塞冬一边吃着水果拼盘，一边左边瞅瞅，右边瞅瞅，最后老气横秋地叹了口气。

“我说，雅典娜，还有哈迪斯，你们两个别互瞪了好吗？斗了那么多年有意思嘛？”波塞冬咬着勺子说，“一会儿对方到了，你们就打算给人家看看我们窝里斗的精神面貌？”

坐在他身边的两个人一点都不搭理波塞冬这茬，依旧试图在用眼神谋杀对方。

波塞冬又说，“好啦好啦，这次相当于扯平了好吗？雅典娜我知道你什么意思，当年又不是你圣域一家被坑惨了，我和哈迪斯也折损了很多人手。而且你那个属下，要不是哈迪斯当时拉了他一把，他就不太能活过那个时候吧？看我面子，就算扯平好了吗？”

他扭过头，对着左手边酒红色长发的少年说，“你也是，霸占了人家属下三年不还，还趁机研究和压榨对方，也算够本了吧？”

“好了吗，我看那个女人要过来了，别内讧啊。”波塞冬努力充当着和事老。待他话音一落，外面就传来敲门声。

三声过后，外面人就推门而入。

一个面容憔悴的女人走了进来，她见着房间里的三个人，脸上毫无遮掩地露出了吃惊的表情。波塞冬看着她，笑了起来。

“早安，盖亚小姐，三年不见，你还是那么漂亮。”

盖亚没说话，绷紧了身体站在大门口。门在她身后合了起来。她的神情明显更紧张了。

这时候，雅典娜和哈迪斯也同时转过头来，注视着门口的人。

“很久不见。”雅典娜口吻平淡地说，“或者该说，天使，不，提坦的盖亚小姐。”

哈迪斯则面无表情地对她点头致意。

“你们……”盖亚深吸了口气，却没说下去。

波塞冬被逗乐了，“别这样嘛，原本该紧张的不是我们吗？突然这么大张旗鼓地对付我们，不是之前一直看我们窝里斗很高兴吗？”

雅典娜瞥了波塞冬一眼，后者对她眨眨眼，一脸我不是故意的样子。

雅典娜从这里接过话来，她说，“不好意思，麻烦盖亚小姐千里迢迢赶到我们这里刺探情报了。不过很可惜，我们已经找到了解决三年前的后遗症的方法，就不必克洛诺斯陛下多担心了。”

“你们已经接受传承了吗？”盖亚脱口而出，她后退了几步，几乎撞在了门上，“可明明……”

波塞冬说，“那种东西？从开始就一直都在啊。”他把目光投向哈迪斯，对方连看他都懒得看，端起茶杯轻轻抿了一口。

“不过也算因祸得福吧，本来要等到成年才能重新掌握的记忆和力量已经提前回归了。”雅典娜解释了一句，“那么接下来，开始说正事吧。”

“这次请你过来，只是想让你带给克洛诺斯一句话。”哈迪斯开口道，“三年前的见面礼，本座已经收下了，接下来，请他做好战争开始的准备。”

“所以这是宣战哦。”波塞冬笑嘻嘻地说，“请务必转告。”

“那么，我们就不送了。”

雅典娜做出一个送客的手势，门又被从外面打开，盖亚连一句话都来不及说，就跌跌撞撞地被侍者带走了。

“啊，先是天使，接下来出现的，你们觉得会是什么？”波塞冬有点无聊地说着，“恶魔吗？这个国度的无冕王者真是越来越恶趣味了。”

“王者？”哈迪斯轻声反问了一句，沉静的双瞳平静地注视着波塞冬。

“哈哈哈对啊，很快就不是了。”波塞冬大笑道，转头看向雅典娜，“你高兴吗？战争又要开始了。”

听见了他的问话，紫发少女也不由地轻轻微笑起来。

只不过那笑意却未能延伸至她的眼瞳之中，与之相反的，战争的狼烟却已经在她眼中点燃。

那是一种冰冷的火光。

 

“啊，稍微有一点吧。”

她如此说道。

END


	16. 番外·像向日葵一样勇敢地告白吧

结束后，其他的训练生都三三两两地离开了训练场，只有撒加和艾俄洛斯还默契地坐在垫子上，背靠着背，享受着夕阳从天窗落下的余晖和温暖。

他们一开始都是默不作声。两个人分别拿着工具清理和保养着训练时用的枪，慢里斯条地进行着手上的工作。

这次需要保养的数目是十二把。两人分工合作，很快就要做完了。

撒加用眼角余光看去，艾俄洛斯正拿着绒布细细地擦着枪身。

“你记得今天是几号吗？”艾俄洛斯忽然说。

“二十？”撒加不确定他为什么忽然问这个，又听见艾俄洛斯笑着说，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“……今天有什么特殊的吗？”被连着追问，撒加也不禁开始犹豫起来。不是谁的生日，也不记得是什么纪念日，或者有特殊事情发生的日子……总之他是一点印象都没有。

 

艾俄洛斯把枪放下，扭过头，不出意外地看见同伴努力思索地神情，就偷笑着猛地起身朝着前边一躲。身后一直靠着他专注思考的人完全没料到他这么一招，身体朝后一仰就倒在垫子上。

然后轻轻抱怨地喊他的名字。

艾俄洛斯转过身，把手撑在撒加脸边，笑眯眯地说，“今天是五月二十号哦，按照道理说——撒加你应该对我说‘我爱你’哦。”

 

撒加张了张嘴，露出一脸无语加无奈，伸手拍了拍对方的脸，“乱想什么呢？”

“五二零纪念日啊，快说快说。”艾俄洛斯捉住他的手，故意催促着。

“别闹。那种纪念日听都没听过。”

撒加想推开他，也扔下手里的枪，用空着的手去推艾俄洛斯的下巴，可身处下位毕竟不太方便，又看着艾俄洛斯折腾了两把刚勉强退后半步，让撒加能半支起上半身，他又趁着这个空档绕到撒加身前，从正面按住撒加的肩膀又压了下来。

艾俄洛斯的笑脸有点逆光，看起来灿烂得晃眼。

“现在听过了吧？可以说了吗？”

“又不是米罗卡妙……需要我也哄哄你吗？艾俄洛斯小朋友？”

“啊，如果能听你说这样的话，就算被暂时当成小朋友我会高兴的。”

 

艾俄洛斯压低了自己的身体，他注意到撒加的目光开始游移起来。说是说谎专家，但每次害羞的时候眼神就会乱飘，这算什么啊？破绽露得也太大了。

这么心想着，艾俄洛斯干脆低下头，用一手抚在了对方的脸颊上。撒加立马顿住不再乱动了。

“其实你不愿意说的话，我来说也没问题的。”艾俄洛斯摸了摸身下人的脸，然后凑到撒加耳边轻声说，“说多少遍‘我爱你’都没问题，而且，即使不是今天，每天都说也没关系。”

撒加身上散发出的淡淡的好闻的信息素，让凑得很近的艾俄洛斯不由自主地吸了吸气。属于哨兵的本能开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

很想占有他。艾俄洛斯漫不经心地想着，故意让自己的呼吸洒在对方的耳廓上，几乎是同一时间，他就注意到撒加脸红了。

 

“……怎么突然这么莫名其妙的？”

艾俄洛斯离得真是太近了。撒加注意到艾俄洛斯根本就没有收敛自己的信息素的意思，甚至有点放任起来，属于哨兵的极具侵略性的信息素转眼之间就浓郁起来。

撒加有点不安起来，可他却又很难认真地挣扎，只能尴尬地扶住对方的肩膀，不由自主地屏住呼吸。

“不是说好了要做我的向导吗？”艾俄洛斯还在故意说笑，“就当提前练习怎么样？”

“谁会想练习这个啊，起来，赶紧起——”

然后撒加就噎住了。

 

艾俄洛斯舔了舔他的耳尖，很高兴对方安静下来。然后他更加坏心地咬住撒加的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磨着。

接着，撒加整个人就僵住了。艾俄洛斯在心里哼着小曲，然后手不老实地在身下人的身上摸起来。

在脖颈处暧昧地停留，接着抚摸过锁骨，指尖沿着胸口下滑，落至腰间，轻轻地搓揉。

感受到对方身上传来的不同寻常的热度，艾俄洛斯眯眯眼睛，故意哈气，“就当是陪我练习怎么样？”

 

艾俄洛斯用刻意压低的声音在耳边说话，他每一次呼吸的频率，每一次嗓音的低颤，都仿佛可以听得一清二楚。

撒加下意识地偏过头想躲，可艾俄洛斯又追着咬在了他的脖颈上。湿热的感觉瞬间传了过来，酥酥麻麻地能渗进心里面。

 

“我可是有很多的话要对你说呢。”艾俄洛斯如是说着，“想告诉你我的一切，想给你弹吉他，想给你写情诗，想不顾一切地向你告白。”

“想对你说你对我有多么重要和不可或缺。”

“想直白地说这一切，又想隐晦地说这一切。”

“想说，你之于我，是缪斯唇畔尚未脱口的诗篇，是科尔喀斯圣林中毒龙守护着的金羊毛，是厄里斯还没掷下的苹果，是厄洛斯还未曾射出的金箭。”

“想说，你之于我，是世界上一切最美丽事物的集合，是绝无仅有稀世罕见的瑰宝；是我心中一切纠纷和不安的起源，也是我全部情爱欲望的终点。”

 

艾俄洛斯的声音每念一个词，就更加沙哑模糊上一分，念着念着，仿佛把自己的声音织成了网，密密实实地从天空中落下来把这个世界笼罩了。

撒加不能不转过头来看他，可姿势的原因他并不能看见艾俄洛斯的表情。他只能感觉到对方的呼吸越发的急促，火热，他金色的发丝扫在自己的侧脸，被夕阳的光度上更加辉煌明亮的色泽。

仿佛能灼伤人眼。

忽然，艾俄洛斯抬起头，撒加又看见了他那双祖母绿，亮得惊人的双眼。他如同被蛊惑一样地伸出手，想触摸那漂亮又蛊惑人心的颜色。

但他的伸出手被艾俄洛斯握住，又被贴在脸旁。

艾俄洛斯模糊地笑着说：

“请允许我拥有你，以最热烈，最勇敢，最奋不顾身的方式——”

如果他现在邀请撒加来进行结合，撒加迷迷糊糊地觉得自己也肯定会点头吧。

就算是此时此刻此地，一切都不合时宜。

但只要是正确的人，是他，其他一切都不会在乎。

 

只不过——

撒加猛地推开艾俄洛斯，带着他往旁边侧翻过去。紧接着就听见耳边噗噗噗的三响，撒加再抬头就看见艾俄洛斯震惊的表情。

艾俄洛斯终于从他身上爬了起来，连滚带爬退到一边，指着训练场门口痛心疾首地大喊：“史昂老师你也太过分了吧！会给青少年造成心理阴影的！”

撒加头疼地爬起来，确认自己刚刚没有感觉错，的确是史昂经过了这里。

另一边拿着训练手枪的史昂危险地说，“刚刚我没对着你的屁股开枪已经很给你面子了小混蛋。”

他非常不满地哼出声，“没满十八岁不准进行身体结合！”

“只有精神结合也太残忍了！有的看没的吃好狠！”

“自己动手丰衣足食！少跟我叫嚣欲求不满！”

“史昂老师！”

 

撒加默默地捂住脸。

觉得不在乎什么的肯定都是错觉！错觉！错觉！！！

番外·END


	17. 番外·我的哥哥艾俄洛斯

“我的哥哥艾俄洛斯，他是一个勇敢的，坚强的，乐观的，向上的，优秀的，聪明的，正直的，敏锐的………”

站在训练场的跳马台上，面朝夕阳的，十二岁的，刚刚觉醒为一名哨兵不久的艾欧里亚，搂着自己的精神向导小狮子，深深地吸了一口气，然后大声咆哮道：

“是个不秀恩爱会死的超级混蛋啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

稀里哗啦，同期觉醒的哨兵米罗和卡妙在下边认真地鼓着掌，满脸的深有同感。两个人几乎同时想到了那些瞎眼的闪光弹，于是一起节奏一致地严肃地点着头。

 

“……这是春天来了吗？”

——又到了动物们繁殖的季节了……

路过的沙加如是评价道，听懂了他言下之意的穆的笑容裂了。走在他们身后的艾俄洛斯和撒加则是停住脚步，相视片刻，脉脉无语。

最后艾俄洛斯忍不住噗哧一声笑了出来，撒加无奈地推了他一把，结果艾俄洛斯笑得更放肆更大声了。

 

训练场另一头的艾欧里亚听若未闻地从跳马台上跳下来，哒哒哒地跑走了。

好像脸红了呢。

 

这些事都得从头说起。

首先从那些正面的形容词说起来。

 

得益于家族优秀的血统传承，艾俄洛斯同志在降临这个世界后不久，就被全家人认定为未来一定会成为一名优秀的哨兵\向导，尽管他那时候还是个屁事不懂的小鬼，每天窜上蹿下捣乱惹祸，完全愧对于他那一张浓眉大眼，忠厚老实的脸。

不过嘛，等到他六七岁的时候——也许是家里人也完全受不了家里的捣蛋鬼了，也许是射手妈妈决定要留一个清静的环境给自己的第二个男孩成长，也许是因为真的到了合适的年纪——总之，艾俄洛斯被前来挑选下一代特战队队员的史昂一眼相中，拉进队伍，开始操练。

那时候拥有哨兵\向导的血统可不一定证明真的会觉醒为哨兵或是向导，团子状的艾俄洛斯同学也对此深表疑问。

对此，那时候手下暂时只有他一个学生的史昂深深吸了口气，怒吼道：“就凭你小子这活蹦乱跳的劲儿不成功觉醒为哨兵看我不把你给炒了吃了——”

当即，聪明的艾俄洛斯讪笑着把训练水枪背在身后，仰着一张阳光灿烂的笑脸对准被他喷了满头满脸水的史昂老师，满脸的粉饰太平。

 

尽管圣域的训练艰苦，却完全没有挫伤艾俄洛斯对招猫惹狗的爱，他热衷于恶作剧和捣乱的心，是直到后来他玩大发，把自己也玩进去的时候才收敛起来。

这件事算是艾俄洛斯生命中的一件大事。充满了转折点里程碑一般的瞎眼光辉。

事后，艾俄洛斯常常感叹：幸亏他当年玩脱了，要不然现在还不知道是怎么回事呢。

撒加表示：说不定早就被史昂老师生剁了做成叉烧包。

艾俄洛斯讪笑：其实也差不多了，要不是那时候史昂够不着他，说不定真的会怒揍他一顿。

当然后来功过相抵，史昂就算被气得要吹胡子瞪眼，也完全奈何不得艾俄洛斯啦。

 

事情这样的。

当艾俄洛斯十二岁，他依旧是个有事办事，没事花样作死的普通少年——尽管家里人和圣域的人很多人都说他未来一定会成为一个优秀的哨兵，可他自己对此毫无感觉——艾俄洛斯注意到史昂在为了一个营救任务在苦恼。

那时候艾俄洛斯已经不再是唯一的训练生了，艾欧里亚等小一辈的差不多都到了可以接受训练的年纪，被接进圣域开始集训。那时候艾俄洛斯终于拿出了作为前辈的自觉，觉得自己比这群小鬼大了六七岁，再这么吊儿郎当恶作剧是不行的，开始学着做一个真正意义上的兄长和领头人。

可惜他还是没能完全改掉没事作大死这一爱好。

艾俄洛斯本着为老师分忧的心，偷偷看了任务记录。那时天使组织还不是很惹眼，圣域收到了一条情报关于天使在某个不起眼并且机关重重的密林里设立了一个集中营：里面有不少被天使以各种渠道收集和培养起来的，拥有哨兵\向导资质的孩子。这样的集中营并不是像圣域的特战队预备役一样，等长大了后，会被分配到各种各样的工作。那些孩子说不好就要成为试验台上的牺牲品。

哎呦我去，有伤天和啊。艾俄洛斯同学如是想到，这算是他第一次面对如此黑暗的现实，也同样被震惊到了。

想想和自己有着相仿年纪的小孩被拉上手术台，开腔破腹……艾俄洛斯觉得自己哪里都不太好了。他想帮忙。

正巧，史昂正在策划一个卧底行动，用来探明那个集中营的地理位置和内部装备，而且也相当地苦恼没有合适的人手——毕竟那不是普通生意，想塞个合适的人进去可不容易。

看到这里，艾俄洛斯笑了。

第二天他就卷起铺盖拿着一箩筐的卧底装备去站街了——别误会，是等着被天使“收集”。

也不知道是运气太好还是太不好，第二天艾俄洛斯就被天使的人发觉，然后就顺理成章的被敲晕了带进了集中营。

日后，听童虎老师提起那时候史昂老师接到艾俄洛斯顺利潜入敌营的消息的表现，艾俄洛斯深感庆幸他当时已经身在敌营，不用看史昂老师的脸。

 

集中营里的生活并不怎么好，没多少值得回忆的地方，也处处充满了危险。但即使如此，艾俄洛斯也从不后悔在生死边缘走了那么一遭。

他日后生命中很多重要的同伴，都是在那时候遇到的。迪斯，修罗，阿布罗狄……他们的到来不仅补充了圣域特战队预备役的空缺，也填上了预备役年龄分布中的空档。

当然啦，最重要的是遇见了撒加——他未来的绑定向导。

可惜当时的营救行动并不算成功，最后混乱之中很多不应死亡的孩子就此牺牲、撒加和加隆被迫分离也是艾俄洛斯的一大遗憾。

不过，后来嘛，艾俄洛斯听撒加说他又找到了加隆——可对方并不方便现身，艾俄洛斯也并不介意，反而笑着问他有没有告诉加隆我们在一起了。

结局必然是挨了撒加的一记肘击。

此事暂且不表。

不过这一次冒险行动结束的那一刻，也是艾俄洛斯的不正经形象开始发生惊天动地大转变的那一刻。

史昂欣慰的表示：死小鬼终于要长大了，可喜可贺。

这是艾欧里亚前半句话的成分的由来。当然后来的艾俄洛斯同学也非常优秀，在各种活动，竞赛，任务上表现优异，给他的高大形象增光添彩，一路高唱凯歌地成为了弟弟骄傲和羡慕的目标。

那时候，艾欧里亚每次提到哥哥都特别兴奋也不是很难理解的啦。

 

不过，等到艾欧里亚十二岁的时候，等到他也觉醒为哨兵的时候，那才是第二句话登场的契机。

成为哨兵有什么不同呢？

五感更加敏锐了，这个世界更加嘈杂了，向导们都是好人——以后自己也要找一个向导做同伴喵喵喵，但最终艾欧里亚娶了另一个哨兵做老婆这种事暂且不提——还有就是能看见其他人的精神向导了。

众所周知，哨兵和向导都有专属于自己的，与众不同的，有着动物外表的精神向导。精神向导也被称之为哨兵和向导的灵魂的一部分，是非常重要以及不可或缺的存在。

不同品种的精神向导也体现了主人们之间不同的性格。比如艾欧里亚的小狮子，比如米罗的蝎子，比如卡妙的冰原狼，比如穆的大角绵羊，比如沙加的猞猁……

不过年长一些的阿布罗狄等人，还有撒加和艾俄洛斯，史昂老师——他们都能熟练的控制和使用自己的能力，也不会常常让自己的精神向导出来遛弯。

幸亏如此，圣域才不会变得像个动物园。

但也正是如此，艾欧里亚最开始差点弄混了撒加和艾俄洛斯的精神向导们。

——毕竟那只灰蓝色的鸽子天天绕着撒加飞，不会弄混反而比较奇怪吧？

“因为鸽子是很恋家的动物吧。”抱着百科全书的卡妙在听见艾欧里亚关于鸽子发表的言论后，如此说道，然后摇了摇头，“另外，那只鸽子是艾俄洛斯的精神向导才对。”

当场艾欧里亚就觉得不太好了。他不知道是因为自己搞错了哥哥的精神向导而觉得羞愧，那是被那只天天粘着撒加飞的鸽子闪瞎眼而感觉心塞……

总之，这只是个开头。

当卡妙捅破艾欧里亚心里的那层窗户纸后，艾欧里亚就过上了一种每天都被闪瞎眼的生活。

什么恋家的鸽子超级粘人啊，什么角落里传来的窃窃私语啊，什么一晃而过的眼神交流啊，什么两个人混合在一起的信息素的味道啊……

这日子没法过了！

才只过了一个月，艾欧里亚恨不得自己从来没觉醒为哨兵过，每天每天的被甩一脸的恩爱这种事，他受够了！！

所以说五感太发达也不见得是件好事啊，看看穆和沙加似乎就没那么多烦恼呢。

——作为向导也是很烦恼的啊。

穆如此安慰着。

——你总不想听见恋爱心情的大广播吧？

作为一个暂时还无法完全控制自己接受别人情绪的向导，穆也是有很多苦衷的。

艾欧里亚郁卒。非常郁卒。

以上才是后半句话的由来。 

 

不过后来很久，艾欧里亚都没见过撒加的精神向导，也不知道那究竟是哪种动物，于是他不耻下问了。

 

“是很害羞的生物呢。”这是艾俄洛斯。

“听说很好吃。”这是卡妙。

“和我的蝎子完全不相干吧。”这是米罗。

“很值钱。”这是穆。

“花纹不错。”这是沙加。

 

“听过海市蜃楼这个词吗？”这是史昂老师的最终回答。

“难道是……蜃吗？”

艾欧里亚震惊了，他想起撒加的能力是制造幻觉——他和艾俄洛斯有事没事就玩骗你吃你最讨厌的零食这种幼稚游戏——此话暂时略过。

“这不是神话生物吗太厉害了吧？”

“不……只是蜃的亲戚而已。”路过的撒加扶额出现，把手掌摊开给艾欧里亚看。

是一只白色的珍珠贝。贝壳微微开启着，对着艾欧里亚友好地吐出两只小泡泡。

……居然有点萌。

 

这只是个小插曲。

所有的秀恩爱和恋爱大广播都是小插曲。

日子一久也就慢慢习惯了。

可是不在沉默中死去，就在沉默中爆发——以那两个人成天不温不火地撩拨对方，不早晚擦出火花才奇怪。

可惜史昂老师有政策——十八岁以下H禁止。

不过上有政策，下有对策……

终于在十六、七岁那年，某两人偷跑成功。史昂吹胡子瞪眼骂了他们很久，奈何生米做成了熟饭，最后只能长吁短叹地和老友童虎抱怨着，一边给终于绑定了彼此的小情侣做成年礼物。

两把独一无二的枪。给撒加的是有蔷薇花的一把，给艾俄洛斯的是有羽翼的一把，分别按照那两个人的要求定做的。

“最后肯定会拿去交换了啊，真是的。”史昂抱怨着，“这种时候玩什么最了解你的人是我，闷不做声地给对方定制量身武器，考验默契吗？这两个小混蛋。”

对此童虎只是哈哈大笑。


	18. 番外·疯邪入骨

香草味，草莓味，可乐味……

艾俄洛斯无语地看着传到自己手里的一盒子东西，竖着食指很是嫌弃地拨弄了那些小瓶子一下后，就扭头对着迪斯说，“这什么乱七八糟的？”

“是科研部的特供啊。”

迪斯满脸不在乎地说，“反正都是一回事，合成向导素。之前的配给被底下人抱怨用起来有一股子塑胶味，所以那群科学家就稍微改良了一下制剂什么的，哈哈，现在你们满意了吗？”

四人之中唯一的向导——迪斯邪恶地笑出声。

艾俄洛斯抬起头，只见另一边修罗默不作声地整理着装备，而阿布罗狄则拿着一只已经拧开了的小瓶，轻轻嗅了嗅。

那只瓶子上粘着玫瑰花的标志，艾俄洛斯猜阿布罗狄手里拿着的是特制的花香型。

阿布罗迪不知道是满意还是不满意，但艾俄洛斯觉得他那表情倒像是在说给人工合成向导素添加额外的口味……是件极为多余并且无聊的事。

到底怎么说都不如真人来的好，哪怕是只在身边站一站呢，也比注射这种和镇定剂没什么两样的东西强得多。艾俄洛斯想着。

果不其然，阿布罗迪把瓶子拧好，扔给了迪斯，说，“给我普通款的就好。”

“哈，浪费。”迪斯挪揄地说，冲着他挤眉弄眼，“那群小姑娘特地给你做的呢，还为了取什么样的玫瑰的香型要打起来。”

阿布罗迪耸耸肩。

“那你喜欢哪款？还是想每一种都拿去试试？”迪斯转过头对艾俄洛斯说。

艾俄洛斯敬谢不敏，“不用，我完全用不着这东西，他把一整盒的瓶瓶罐罐都还给迪斯，然后拍拍衣服下摆站起来，向导素是拿来对付紧急情况下，哨兵出现暴走倾向，但却没有向导在身边进行疏导的状况吧？天使基地里的大暴走我都扛过去了，这点东西我就不特别备着了。占地方还沉。”

“真是有自信啊。”迪斯嘀咕了一声，忽然凑过去哥俩好似的拍了拍艾俄洛斯的肩膀，悄声说，“别大意啊，现在你可是单身未结合哨兵了……还是说没有你喜欢的口味？你想要什么样的科研部的人可以特别制作，就算是模拟真人的信息素的味道也完全……”

迪斯“哎呦”一声叫了出来。刚刚对着他后脑扇了一巴掌的阿布罗迪板着脸骂他有脸无皮和嘴欠找死。

修罗也是一副无语和尴尬的神情，更不用提艾俄洛斯了，脸皮都要抽搐了。

模仿撒加信息素的味道……简直就像安慰品一样，不不不，简直就像是偷偷做了对方的人偶娃娃夜深人静的时候拿出来YY一样，被撒加知道被活活揍死都是轻的。

艾俄洛斯摘下迪斯的胳膊，准备离开这里，他走前，修罗对他致以饱含歉意和……同情的目光。

 

看得艾俄洛斯无语凝噎。

三个月时间说短不短，说长不长。这期间，三界联盟达成，与地下王朝的统治者——提坦的战争全面爆发。也正是因此，撒加的身份审核被光速通过，在确认他的身体和能力确实无碍之后，就被安排到了前线战场。

虽然说是身体和能力都彻底恢复了，甚至可以说，经过一番残酷的考验，他身为向导的能力进化得简直鬼神莫测……艾俄洛斯有时候觉得现在的撒加就像同时安装了Win和OS的电脑一样，他脑子里平行共存着现实的世界和幻觉的世界，而且在这两者之间跳转自如。

上一秒笑靥如花，下一秒就分分钟鬼片现场。

艾俄洛斯表示那画面太美……虽然不是冲着他来的，但艾俄洛斯总觉得后脊梁骨有点凉。

不过撒加那边却没有更多的动静。他依旧视艾俄洛斯如无物。有时候艾俄洛斯非要凑到他眼前，用力拍他，他才能注意到艾俄洛斯的存在。

对此，为了避免战斗中撒加一个不小心把艾俄洛斯忘记了所以连他和敌人一锅端掉——这种悲剧的发生，艾俄洛斯被特别抽调了出来，和迪斯修罗他们组队。撒加那边则是阿布罗迪和卡妙。

他们这两个小队正好都暂时从前线撤下来进行整修，这也是迪斯能拿着科研部的东西叫阿布罗迪过来分享的原因。

把那三个人抛之脑后，艾俄洛斯开始琢磨起来——现在撒加应该也是在那里休息吧？

这么想着，他就猜测起可能的地点起来。就在他路过天台的时候，从半敞开的门旁，风送来了轻微的，艾俄洛斯极为熟悉的味道。

艾俄洛斯顿时笑了出来，转而推开门，进入了天台。

外面天气极好，天蓝得犹如碧海倒扣下来，连偶尔的一丝云彩也能被认作是粼粼的波光。

不出艾俄洛斯所料，撒加正靠在天台栏杆边，不知道在看什么。

艾俄洛斯凑近了，发现他目光注视的地方是圣域新生代集训的场地，凭着哨兵优越的视力，艾俄洛斯连那里小孩子的口型都能认得清楚。当然啦，这点就不重要了。

他故意趴在了撒加左手边，把脑袋压下来的时候，别说对方的呼吸声，强化过的听力连心跳都能听得一清二楚。

撒加并没有像艾俄洛斯一样做日常打扮，现在即使是休假，也是装备整齐。深色的高领长袖衣的下摆被塞进裤子里，武装带把他修长挺拔的身材完美地勾勒出来，从艾俄洛斯的角度斜斜地看上去，在黑色衣料和深蓝发丝的遮掩下的修长脖颈，再加上若有似无地信息素，轻轻勾引着让人想咬一口的冲动。

艾俄洛斯舔舔唇，手肘撑在栏杆上，强迫自己把目光挪到小孩子的集训上去。

“喂，我说……撒加？”

意料之中，撒加并没有回答他。

“闹别扭也有个限度吧？”

艾俄洛斯转过身，换成背靠着栏杆的姿势，他一偏头，那模样从远处看就像是对着身边的人在耳语。

“我听得见哦，你刚刚心跳变了吧？早就注意到我过来了吧？再说了，不说别的，光是被人靠近到这种程度，你的警戒心也不允许啊……”

“想起来多少了？”艾俄洛斯最后问。

过了半晌，撒加才低声回答：

“不是很多。”

艾俄洛斯偏过头，看他皱起眉来。

“没多少。”撒加补充道。他语气很淡，显得有点冷漠。

艾俄洛斯笑着叹了口气，“还不错啊，至少对我有印象了，在战场上不会把我当敌人就足够了。”

撒加没说话。

过了会儿，艾俄洛斯说，“我知道这挺难的，也稍微能猜到你在想什么。可是，你也稍微考虑下我的感受啊？艾俄洛斯把手搭在撒加的肩膀上，口气随意地说着，被一群人以花式百出地同情着，搞得活像我死了大老婆，跑了小老婆似的，我有混得那么惨吗？”

艾俄洛斯换了个姿势，把自己的重量挪到撒加身上，撒加依旧一动不动地站着。但艾俄洛斯能感觉到他身体有点紧绷。

然后他又接着说，“也别再苦恼记忆的事了，你看，谁都不可能从三年前的天使基地全身而退。严格说起来，我们都是被埋进过土里一次的人了，放轻松，现在多活一天都是赚。要不要考虑和我再制造一点新的回忆？”

艾俄洛斯笑着把脸凑过去。

撒加也微微偏过头，这样他们的姿势更像是在耳语了。

“……不在乎吗？过去之类的。”他轻声说。

“怎么可能不在乎啊，但那种东西我负责记着就好了。我不是说了吗？把一切交给我就好。”

艾俄洛斯把搭在他肩膀的手挪到另一个肩膀，然后把自己的下巴压在那个空出的地方，在撒加耳畔以同样的音量回答。

“怎么样？也稍微给我点奖励……”

撒加把脸别开，“做不到。”

“怎么？”艾俄洛斯抬起头。

“目前还没有十分的把握能重新建立精神链接。”撒加把他的手从自己的肩膀上摘下来，转身想走，却被艾俄洛斯拉住胳膊。

他转过头，就看见艾俄洛斯满脸的哭笑不得。

“谁说那个了？当然你想一下子就快进到那种地步我也一点意见都没有。”

艾俄洛斯立即扑了上来，把撒加囚禁在他自己和栏杆之间。

他们两个人顿时凑得很近。

“会好好等到你准备好的。”艾俄洛斯眨眨眼说，“我指的是其他的……哎呦你不知道，迪斯都开始向我推销人工合成向导素了，我也是很可怜的好吗？一下子从有专属向导的人掉落到被人人同情着的最底层……”

艾俄洛斯很熟练地调整姿势，收拢手臂，把自己的手搭在撒加的腰上，然后收紧。

他们之间的空间被一点点地挤掉，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

这感觉熟悉得让撒加有点恍惚，这样的场景好像无数次上演过，他努力地去追逐自己的记忆，记忆却咯咯笑着从他指缝里逃开了，只剩下似曾相识的影子。

“别多想。”艾俄洛斯的声音唤回了撒加的注意力，他重新把自己的注意力集中到艾俄洛斯身上，注视着那双祖母绿的眼睛。

艾俄洛斯歪了歪头，“你想知道的一切，都在这里知道吗？”

他们额头相抵，撒加明白了他指的是什么。

艾俄洛斯的精神世界，撒加能感觉到对方的世界对他毫无保留的敞开着。他不由地一惊，却感觉腰上的力道一紧。

“别担心，只对你不设防哦。”艾俄洛斯微笑着说，“如果准备好了，随时都可以进来。随时都可以。”

他又低声重复了一遍。语音模糊又充满了诱惑。

“那些过去啊什么的，我都好好记着呢，不会忘的，你也不用担心有的没的了。只要把自己好好准备好，过来接受就好了……没问题的。”

艾俄洛斯说话的时候，声音里混入了某种奇异的安和，仿佛能抚平一切不平的情绪。撒加不知道这是属于哨兵和向导之间特有的共鸣，还是别的什么……

但热度，却也同时悄然燃起。

结合热。

撒加认出这个热度来，他有点游移不定地把手也搭在了艾俄洛斯的脖颈边。

结合热并没有那么强烈，却也昭示了彼此的契合度，这是可以缔结精神链接的前兆……可是这样可以吗？

可以做到吗？

“别紧张嘛……放松……”

艾俄洛斯的声音又响了起来，他的声音很轻松，也似乎能让听着他的话的人一起放松下来。满满的笑意融进了他的声音里，让他的话轻飘飘地浮动在空气中。

犹如日光，温暖地散布在空气中，安详浮动。

“只是一点点热而已，用不着这么严肃……不过也可以稍微练习一下，也不错？”

艾俄洛斯笑着提议着，撒加找不到拒绝的理由。

对方微笑着凑近，凑得更近一些，微笑着询问：“可以吗？”

撒加和他僵持了片刻，但奈何理智节节败退，只能妥协着闭上了眼。

“随你……”

 

之后，他听见了艾俄洛斯的轻笑声，随着亲吻一起到来。

END


End file.
